Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: CH.8! Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. 'Apa yang terlihat bukanlah hal yang akan selalu sama.' YAOI. MPREG.

.

.

**a/n : **Tenang, ini bukan fic baru ko. Saya masih melanjutkan fic saya yang lain. Ini fic lama saya di akun satunya. Karena saya belum bisa meng-update fic saya yang lainnya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat 'Remake' fic saya yang judulnya 'Wife in Your Life' di akun Hikari Hyun Arisawa.

Cuma cast-nya ajah yang saya ganti KyuMin dan beberapa saya ubah sedikit biar pas dengan tema yang sekarang. Ini fic YAOI, dan MPREG. Bagi yang merasa aneh dengan fic saya, atau yang sudah pernah membacanya di akun sebelah, boleh tidak membacanya lagi. :D

Dan, ini Prolog-nya saya gabung ama Chapter 1. ^_^

.

Happy reading~

===00===

**Prolog**

Musim dingin tahun 2001 di Seoul adalah awal dari kisah ini. Sebuah awal dari kehidupan baru yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapa pun. Saat takdir membawamu ke dalam jeratnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghindar. Semua akan tahu kalau dirinya harus menyerah. Menyerah pada takdir yang akan membawa seseorang menuju jalan yang seharusnya. Jalan yang telah tercipta untuk masing-masing orang.

Inilah awal kisah mereka. Dua orang yang berusaha menyatukan takdir mereka dalam satu roda kehidupan. Dua orang yang akan berusaha hidup bersama dalam jalinan suci. Jalinan yang terlahir dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu rangkaian ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'.

Sanggupkah mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama?

Pernikahan yang mereka jalani, tanpa mereka sadari akan membawa mereka kedalam kemelut panjang yang membuat semua orang sadar bahwa apa yang terlihat bukanlah hal yang akan selalu sama. Banyak yang akan berubah di hidup mereka.

Banyak hal yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka setelah mereka memilih untuk bersama. Tetapi kebersamaan seperti apa yang mereka jalin? Dan hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

Inilah kisah mereka berdua. . .

===000===

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin-sshi," sapa salah satu perawat pada seorang namja yang begitu terlihat manis.

Namja yang disapa hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Lee Sungmin, nama namja itu. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sungmin adalah seorang dokter spesialis mata yang baru bekerja selama satu tahun di rumah sakit itu.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti di koridor saat dia melihat pria dengan jas putih Dokter melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Mata indah Sungmin menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sayu. Berbagai perasaan terlukiskan dari pandangannya pada pria itu. Sejenak mata tajam pria itu menatap Sungmin. Namun pria itu terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sungmin padanya.

Pria itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Suami Sungmin.

.

.

====000====

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Hyukjae yang mejanya berada di seberang meja miliknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau sedang kesal ya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya.

Hyukjae adalah asisten Sungmin. Mereka telah lama bersahabat karena Hyukjae dan Sungmin berkuliah di tempat yang sama.

Sungmin hanya diam saja. Dia sudah muak menceritakan masalahnya. Hampir setiap hari selalu sama topiknya. Sungmin dan suaminya.

"Hmm, biar ku tebak. Kau baru saja bertemu suamimu 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

Pertanyaan kali ini sukses membuat Sungmin melirik Hyukjae yang sedang memeriksa catatan rekam medis. Namun Sungmin masih enggan menjawabnya. Dia melangkah dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menyakitimu?" lagi-lagi Hyukjae bertanya.

"Ah. Hyukjae... kau berisik sekali sih," Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae yang sangat hafal kalau sahabatnya itu butuh teman bicara.

"Hyuk..." Sungmin terdiam sebentar.

"Dia tidak tidur di kamarku lagi sejak dia membawa istri pertamanya ke dalam rumah kami," lanjut Sungmin.

"Apa? Lalu kau bagaimana? Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Hyukjae meletakan catatan kesehatan pasiennya. Kini perhatiannya fokus pada hal yang disampaikan Sungmin.

"Entahlah, Hyuk. Kau sudah tau 'kan kalau akhirnya akan begini. Bagaimana pun ini resiko yang harus aku terima sebagai 'istri' keduanya," kata Sungmin lirih.

"Ya. Dulu aku sudah berulang kali melarangmu menikah dengan Si Cho Kyuhyun itu! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyesalinya," gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin! Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sih? Sekarang lihat bagaimana suamimu memperlakukanmu! Kalau aku jadi kau, Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan menyesal jika menikah dengannya," kata Hyukjae dengan nada agak meninggi.

Sungmin terdiam. Mungkin Hyukjae benar. Seharusnya dia menyesal menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Sekali pun suaminya itu terus menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang kehamilanmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlihat sekali kalau dia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum mengatakannya, Sungmin! Usia kehamilanmu sudah lebih dari sembilan minggu. Suamimu harus tau!"

"Aku ada pasien," kata Sungmin sambil mengambil stethoscope dan tas kerjanya kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Sungmin…" Hyukjae mendesis pelan dan menatap dengan pandangan nanar pada sahabatnya itu.

Hyukjae sangat tahu kalau Sungmin selalu saja menghindar jika pembicaraan mereka sudah mulai membahas mengenai kehamilannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apapun alasan Sungmin yang tidak memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Tempat tujuannya bukanlah kamar pasien melainkan menuju ruangan di ujung koridor ini.

Dia terdiam sebentar di depan ruangan itu. Di depan pintu itu tertulis 'Dokter Spesialis Penyakit Dalam. Cho Kyuhyun'.

Sungmin tahu kalau di jam-jam seperti ini pasti Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memeriksa di kamar pasien atau sedang ada oprasi. Dia melangkah masuk dan meletakan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang berisi hasil tes kehamilannya di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Semoga Ayahmu bahagia atas kehadiranmu," gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum miris sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya. Dia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bekerja di bidang kedokteran. Mudah saja baginya membuat Sungmin, yang notabene seorang namja dapat hamil dan mempunyai anak. Dengan bantuan beberapa rekan-rekan medis yang merupakan seniornya, Sungmin bisa mempunyai rahim buatan dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan sekarang ada janin di dalam perutnya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Seorang pria berambut coklat berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan di rumahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Di tangannya tergenggam amplop coklat yang tadi pagi diletakan oleh Sungmin di meja kerjanya.

Sesaat diliriknya arloji yang menghiasi tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Wajar saja jika semua orang dirumahnya kini sudah terlelap.

Pria itu membuka sebuah pintu kamar. Di dalam kamar itu terlihat seorang namja manis yang telah larut dalam mimpinya.

Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah ranjang besar itu. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang terlelap dengan selimut yang sedikit berantakan. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat dia mengingat isi dari amplop yang sajak tadi digenggamnya. Kemudian dia meletakan amplop coklat itu di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Sungmin.

Sekali lagi dia menatap 'istri' keduanya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah," gumamnya lirih.

Dia merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin sampai sebatas leher. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamar utama –tempat istri pertama yang sedang menantinya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sekelebat cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat. Dia sadar ini sudah pagi. Pelahan dia membuka matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya mengahadap ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tidur di sebelahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dia tidak kemari lagi," gumam Sungmin lirih.

.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar itu. Seharusnya ini bukan kamarnya. Siapa yang menyangka begitu istri pertama Kyuhyun datang kemari, kamar Sungmin dipindahkan disini. Sedangkan istri pertama Kyuhyun menempati kamar utama, kamar yang sebelumnya menjadi milik Sungmin. Bahkan saat ini, seluruh rumah menjadi kekuasaan istri pertama Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa menemukan hal aneh di kamarnya. Amplop coklat yang kemarin dia letakan di meja kerja Kyuhyun, sekarang berada di meja sisi ranjangnya.

Diambilnya amplop itu. Isinya masih sama. Hal yang berbeda hanya sebuah tanda tangan milik Kyuhyun di sebuah dokumen yang menyatakan dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang di kandung Sungmin. Dokumen yang menjadi syarat saat dilakukannya pemeriksaan rutin bagi sang bayi.

Sedikit senyuman terlukis di bibir namja manis itu. Walaupun hanya hal kecil seperti ini, itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin senang. Dia tidak pernah menuntut lebih pada Kyuhyun. Dia sadar akan posisinya. Dia sudah cukup tahu untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pria yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Sungmin selama ini.

.

===000===

.

"Sungmin," panggil seseorang di belakang Sungmin saat dia akan keluar rumah untuk bekerja.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan malas.

"Ku dengar kau hamil," kata wanita yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

Dia adalah istri pertama Kyuhyun. Wanita yang belakangan ini membuat hidup Sungmin tidak pernah tenang. Seo Joohyun. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Seohyun.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Itu semua bukan urusanmu, Nyonya Seo!" jawab Sungmin sinis.

Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat malas untuk berbicara atau pun berdebat dengan Seohyun yang pada ujungnya pasti berakhir ancaman untuk tidak mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin sudah muak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang terus melarangnya untuk mendekati suaminya sendiri. Terlalu konyol.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk merebutnya dariku!" bentak Seohyun.

Sungmin balik manatap Seohyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau begitu tidak ingin Kyuhyun direbut olehku, kenapa kau tidak ikat saja lehernya kencang-kencang?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah mengejek.

**Plakk!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sungmin.

"Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Seohyun.

Sungmin hanya mendecih pelan sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terlihat memerah karena tamparan keras dari wanita bernama Seohyun itu.

"Suatu saat kau akan sadar kalau kaulah yang harus pergi dari rumah ini!" kata Seohyun sambil mendorong keras tubuh Sungmin sampai membentur pintu keluar dibelakangnya.

"Ughh!" Sungmin merasa sedikit nyeri di sekitar perunya.

Seohyun memang selalu keterlaluan padanya. Sialnya Sungmin selalu tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Seohyun karena Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung memarahinya jika dia tahu Sungmin menyakiti wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Tak berani melawanku, eh? Haha... takut dimarahi Kyuhyun lagi?" Seohyun tertawa dengan sinis menatap Sungmin yang masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sungmin mendecih lagi sambil menatap sengit sosok Seohyun di hadapannya.

"Seohyun-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dari ruang makan.

"Iya sayang. Sebentar," teriak Seohyun untuk menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa Sungmin? Sudah merasa kalah, eh?" tanya Seohyun yang tidak bosan-bosannya membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Setidaknya… aku masih percaya pada suamiku," desis Sungmin yang masih mampu terdengar oleh Seohyun.

"DIA SUAMIKU! Jaga ucapanmu, DASAR MURAHAN!" bentak Seohyun.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Kemudian seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau berani memakiku seperti itu? Cih! Dengar ya Nyonya Seo, aku berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Sedangkan kau? Bahkan asal-usul keluargamu pun tidak jelas. Dari sini saja bisa kita lihat siapa yang lebih murahan! Dasar wanita jalang!"

"Ugh! K-kau.."

"Kenapa Seohyun? Tak bisa melawanku, eh?" seringai Sungmin semakin lebar.

"Jangan sok tau! Kau tidak tau apapun tentang keluargaku!" teriak Seohyun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Karena memang kau tidak punya keluarga. Asal-usulmu tidak jelas! Wanita murahan!" kali ini Sungmin yang sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan sikap Seohyun ikut berteriak.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sungmin!" bentak seseorang yang baru saja datang ke arah Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" desis Sungmin lirih.

"Sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menyinggung masalah keluarga Seohyun!" bentak Kyuhyun pada namja manis itu.

"A-aku hanya.."

"Kyuhyun-oppa," Seohyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada wanita itu.

Sungmin mendecih pelan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bahkan dia sudah hafal pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pasti Seohyun akan berkata bohong dan Kyuhyun akan marah padanya. Cih!

"Tadi saat Sungmin akan berangkat kerja, aku memberi selamat atas kehamilannya. Tetapi dia malah menghinaku. Oppa, aku tahu aku bukan istri sah-mu seperti Sungmin. Tetapi aku juga tidak terima jika dia menghinaku seperti itu," kata Seohyun dengan wajah sedih.

Wajah Seohyun saat itu benar-benar seperti korban. Dia bertingkah selayaknya dialah yang tersakiti.

Selalu seperti itu. Wajah Seohyun yang selalu terlihat baik, anggun, polos, dan manis di depan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sangat muak. Pernah Sungmin berusaha mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya Seohyun lakukan padanya dulu. Namun yang dia dapat hanya kemarahan dari Kyuhyun, karena begitu besar kepercayaan yang Kyuhyun miliki pada istri pertamanya itu.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memeluk Seohyun.

"Tidak! Persetan dengan Seohyun!" teriak Sungmin yang kemudian langsung pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

Dia tidak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia sudah muak melihat sikap Seohyun padanya. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus satu rumah dengan Seohyun. Sepertinya dia harus mencari tempat tinggal baru.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit tersendat menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia masih memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Dibukanya pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

"Hyukjae, tolong aku…" kata Sungmin dengan wajah pucat menahan sakit.

"Astaga Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi?" Hyukjae buru-buru mendekat pada Sungmin dan memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Perutku terbentur cukup keras. Hyukjae, tolong bawa aku ke Dokter Park. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Ugh…" Sungmin merasa perutnya semakin sakit.

"Ayo cepat kita ke sana!" kini Hyukjae memapah Sungmin menuju tempat Dokter Park, dokter yang menangani kandungan Sungmin.

.

===000===

.

.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Eomma sangat khawatir, Sungmin-ah."

Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit menatap putranya yang baru saja tersadar.

"Eomma," Sungmin mulai meneteskan air karena sakit di perutnya, melainkan karena dia begitu merindukan Ibunya. Ibunya yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki dua istri. Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dialami Sungmin kini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Eomma kalau kau sedang hamil?" tanya Ibunya sambil mengusap lembut rambut namja manis itu.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok yang selalu dia inginkan untuk berada di sisinya.

"Kyuhyun sedang ada oprasi. Setelah itu dia pasti kemari. Tenang saja," wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' oleh Sungmin itu seolah tahu siapa yang sedang dicari oleh putranya.

Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum tipis pada ibunya.

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya saat dia ingat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya. Pertengkarannya dengan Seohyun. Dengan semua itu, Sungmin telah berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun pasti masih marah padanya atas sikapnya pada Seohyun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mau datang menemuinya disini. Bahkan Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan peduli bagaimana keadaan kandungan Sungmin sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin sekarang.

"Sungmin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hyukjae yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tempat Sungmin dirawat.

"Pusing," jawab namja manis itu.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar. Tadi aku memang sedikit memaksa beberapa petugas agar hasilnya cepat keluar. Sementara ini, kandunganmu baik-baik saja. Tapi.." Hyukjae diam sebentar.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kandunganmu lemah. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Jika terjadi benturan keras lagi, aku tidak berani menjamin semuanya akan baik,-baik saja," jelas Hyukjae dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm. Aku tau," Sungmin mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Setidaknya sekarang janin ini masih baik-baik saja," lanjut Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Sungmin tergeletak sendirian di salah satu kamar pasien. Hyukjae sedang menggantikannya bekerja. Ibunya pulang sebentar karena ada urusan. Dan Kyuhyun? Jangan berharap dia akan datang.

Sedari tadi Sungmin sibuk membuka situs jejaring sosial dari ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mata Sungmin membulat melihat orang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

**TBC**

===000===

.

**a/n :** Ah, lebay~ sinetron banget ya? Haha…

Fic ini memang sedikit aneh(?). Tapi tenang, saya orangnya baik ko~

Gak bakal tega jahatin Sungmin di story ini. :p

Dan No Bashing~

Jika ada yang tersinggung, saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud membashing Seo atau semacamnya di fic ini. Sekali lagi, ini hanya fiksi. :D

.

sorry for typo... ^^

.

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

.

.

**a/n :** Sekali lagi, fic ini adalah remake dari fic saya yang judulnya 'Wife in Your Life'.

Enjoy reading~ :D

.

======000======

**Chapter 2**

.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Sungmin tergeletak sendirian di salah satu kamar pasien. Hyukjae sedang menggantikannya bekerja. Ibunya pulang sebentar karena ada urusan. Dan Kyuhyun? Jangan berharap dia akan datang.

Sedari tadi Sungmin sibuk membuka situs jejaring sosial dari ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mata Sungmin membulat melihat orang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih memakai jas dokternya yang berwarna putih mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja manis itu. Diperiksanya denyut nadi 'istri'nya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menstabilkan tetesan infuse Sungmin pada bagian regulator selangnya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeriksa kesetabilan tetesan infuse Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menunjuk amplop coklat di atas meja. Dia bingung ingin berkata apa. Dia masih takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya seperti tadi pagi. Walaupun kenyataanya sekarang Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan wajar, tetapi tetap saja dia masih merasa takut jika suaminya itu akan marah lagi padanya.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi pagi," kata Kyuhyun yang seolah tahu apa yang kini dipikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"Eh?" namja manis itu agak terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Sungmin sedikit senang dengan hal itu. Dia sempat berpikir Kyuhyun akan membahas masalah tadi pagi lagi. Syukurlah jika akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan pertengkaran tadi pagi.

"Jangan diulangi," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Mata Sungmin kembali meredup. Kesedihan kembali terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersikap tidak adil padanya. Padahal kejadian tadi pagi sama sekali bukan salah Sungmin. Lalu, kenapa dia yang harus tidak mengulang perbuatannya?

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di kening Sungmin untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. Sungmin kembali terdiam. Perasaannya masih kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak adil padanya. Dengan pelan dia menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di keningnya.

"Aku bukan pasienmu," kata Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap Sungmin dengan wajah kesal karena sikap 'istri'nya tadi.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin sedikit menyesal pada dirinya sendiri yang menolak sikap baik Kyuhyun. Padahal, jarang sekali Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya karena sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu saja menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak mau satu rumah dengan Seohyun," kata Sungmin.

"Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak satu rumah dengan Seohyun, berarti tidak satu rumah denganku. Orangtuamu bisa curiga," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia kembali mengingat pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat terburu-buru. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin pun tidak tahu apa-apa. Haruskah dia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang tuanya? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena jika Sungmin melakukannya, maka dia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya.

"Aku... juga istrimu 'kan, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan redup.

"Pertanyaan bodoh,"

"Jawab saja. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu," suara Sungmin lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia adalah 'istri' sah dari Cho Kyuhyun. Namun hampir semua orang tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku ada oprasi lagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat hasil tes pemeriksaan milik Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam menatap suaminya. Dia sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun hanya sekedar mampir kemari. Dia tahu akan sia-sia jika mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari suaminya.

"Pergilah," jawab Sungmin sambil memiringkan tidurnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak rela jika sekarang Kyuhyun harus pergi lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, dia benar-benar membutuhkan suaminya itu untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Namun dia juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Berharap sesuatu pada Kyuhyun sama saja dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang percuma. Tidak ada hal yang pasti dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ne. Istirahatlah," Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

===000===

.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti kamar tempat Sungmin dirawat. Semenjak tadi hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terus bergerak tiap detiknya. Sementara itu Sungmin kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tertidur walaupun intensitas tidurnya sangat sebentar. Pasti pengaruh obat yang membuatnya terus mengantuk.

Perlahan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihat dua orang pria yang merupakan teman kecil Sungmin. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien yang sedang ditempati oleh namja manis itu.

"Hey, Heechul-hyung," sapa Sungmin lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik, eh?" tanya pria yang dipanggil 'Heechul-hyung' oleh Sungmin itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Sesaat dia melirik pria yang berdiri di samping Heechul. Pria tampan yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sungmin-ah," sapa pria itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Masih saja semanis dulu," lanjut namja tampan itu sambil membelai lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Kau juga masih sebaik dulu, Donghae-yah," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada namja itu.

"Ehem!" Pria bernama Heechul itu nampak tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa ini reuni dari mantan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama? Hooo~ indah sekali," sindir Heechul dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Hyung! Aku kan hanya-"

"Ya ya ya, Fishy. Terserah kau sajalah," lanjut Heechul yang memotong perkataan pria bernama Donghae itu.

"Haha.. Heechul-hyung juga tidak pernah berubah ya," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya kembali terlihat murung saat teringat Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang ada oprasi," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Heechul dengan penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Sementara Heechul dan Donghae juga ikut terdiam menunggu kata-kata dari Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia terus terdiam dan kemudian menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sayu. Sementara itu Donghae balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Hal itu membuat Heechul merasa menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka dan Heechul sangat mengerti bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu perlu bicara berdua.

"Sungmin-ah, kau 'kan sedang sakit. Tidak baik jika berpikir terlalu keras. Dan... aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada menemani bocah-bocah seperti kalian. Kalian bicara berdua saja. Aku tidak mau jadi lalat," ucap Heechul sambil meninggalkan kamar pasien itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin maupun Donghae.

"Heechul-hyung, selalu saja," gumam Donghae.

"Heechul-hyung memang selalu seperti itu 'kan," kata Sungmin.

"Ya. Kau benar," kata Donghae sambil duduk di bangku sebelah kanan ranjang Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sejak awal mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyukkie sudah memberitahuku semuanya," Donghae memecah keheningan mereka.

"Aku tahu Hyukjae pasti memberitahumu," kata Sungmin lirih.

"Sungmin-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Kau lihat sekarang aku masih hidup 'kan?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tahan melihatmu terus seperti ini?" nada bicara Donghae sedikit meninggi.

Sungmin terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Semua ini konsekuensi dari pilihanku sendiri," desis Sungmin.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah pintu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Sungmin yang masih tetap bertahan dengan pria seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu itu keputusanmu sendiri," ucap Donghae dengan suara lemah tanpa menatap Sungmin sama sekali.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Digenggamnya erat tangan kanan Donghae yang berada disebelahnya. Hal itu membuat Donghae kembali menatap namja manis itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja," Sungmin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengandalkanku,"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sesaat Donghae sempat melihat makanan yang masih utuh di meja dekat ranjang.

"Kau belum makan ya?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bangunlah, makan dulu. Kau harus sehat demi bayimu,"

Perlahan Sungmin duduk dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Hae" kata Sungmin dengan malas.

"Kau harus makan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, kau harus menurutiku!"

Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hey, ayolah Donghae. Aku bukan pasienmu," kata Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Hanya pasien khusus yang aku perlakukan seperti ini,"

"Hahaha…" Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Heh, ayo cepat makan," Donghae mengambil mangkuk bubur di meja dan mengaduknya.

"Ya, ya, Pak Dokter," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap Donghae yang akan menyuapinya.

.

===000===

.

"Aku belum bilang ya kalau aku dipindahkan di rumah sakit itu,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.. kau tidak harus ke luar kota lagi," Sungmin menatap senang pada Donghae yang semenjak tadi masih di sampingnya.

"Aku akan lebih sering menemuimu," kata pria itu.

Sungmin menjadi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia masih duduk di ranjangnya. Menatap nanar pada sosok pria di sampingnya. Pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku terus menemuimu?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku, Hae," gumam Sungmin lirih.

Perlahan Donghae beranjak dari kursinya. Dipeluknya dari samping tubuh namja manis yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu. Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Tak menyangka Donghae akan memeluknya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah keputusanmu untuk terus bersama Kyuhyun. Begitupun kau. Kau tidak bisa mencegah keputusanku untuk terus berharap kau kembali padaku, Sungmin-ah" ucap Donghae sambil terus memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin dengan erat.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa saat tadi ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar pasien ini. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara nostalgia kalian," kata seseorang itu.

Hal itu membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menatap orang yang baru saja bicara.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kyuhyun," sapa Donghae pada pria itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sungmin-ah, nanti ku hubungi lagi," kata Donghae sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, Donghae sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka. Setelah itu, Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan kamar ini.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sungmin. Dia menatap 'istri'nya itu dengan wajah yang lain dari biasanya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Menjengukku," jawab Sungmin sambil tetap duduk di ranjang dan membenahi selimut yang menutupi kaki sampai perutnya.

"Cih! Apa setiap pria yang menjengukmu akan bersikap semesra itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Sungmin berani menatap suaminya.

"Pulang! Aku mau kau pulang sekarang juga!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku sakit?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau kau tetap disini!"

Sungmin kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela di samping ranjangnya. Dia menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang di taman dari balik jendela.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena Donghae memelukku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari jendela di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau bisa marah saat orang lain menyentuhku. Sementara aku... apa kau tahu sakitnya perasaanku setiap kali kau bercinta dengan Seohyun?"

Sungmin berbalik menatap wajah suaminya lagi.

"Seohyun adalah istriku," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya! Seohyun adalah istrimu! Wajar kalau kau bercinta dengannya! Sementara Donghae bukan suamiku jadi kau selalu berhak memarahiku," Sungmin menatap tajam wajah suaminya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bebas bercinta dengan Seohyun karna dia istrimu! Lalu, seandainya jika Donghae juga suamiku, maka aku juga bebas bercinta dengannya? Apa begitu maksudmu, CHO KYUHYUN?"

_**Plakk!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri namja manis itu membuat keduanya terdiam. Ya! Kyuhyun baru saja menampar 'istri'nya.

Kini Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sesaat terdengar isak tangis darinya. Entah ini tamparan keberapa yang diterimanya dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun berbalik membelakangi tubuh Sungmin. Dia tetap terdiam. Mungkin sedikit menyesal karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap kasar pada namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," kata Sungmin lirih.

"Terserah!"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin sesaat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_**Blam!**_

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Kyuhyun membuat isak tangis Sungmin menjadi lebih jelas. Dia kembali sendirian di ruangan ini. Dan kembali menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan.

.

.

===000===

.

Seharusnya Sungmin tahu itu. Seharusnya dia tahu keputusannya untuk menikah dengannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Lalu, jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, sedikit pun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seperti terjebak dalam kerumunan orang. Tidak bisa terbebas jika kau tidak mengikuti alurnya.

Sedikit saja mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi komitmen hidupnya. Tidak ada yang harus disesali. Keputusannya waktu itu adalah sebagian dari takdirnya. Takdir yang mengharuskannya menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Sungmin yang salah mengambil keputusan? Atau Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak adil? Atau menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua ini?

Salah. Tuhan tidak pernah bersalah. Tuhan tahu itu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Suatu saat mereka pasti tahu kalau ada kepastian di balik semua ini. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, mampukan mereka bertahan untuk terus hidup bersama?

**TBC**

======000======

a/n : semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Chapter depan flashback dikit~ :D

sorry for typo. ^^

.

**Balasan Review**

**WindaaKyuMin**

Tapi KyuMin moment-nya masih gini-gini ajah... baru chapter dua sih... :D

**, myevilsmile, Diitactorlove, emyKMS, ar13n**

Hmm, aku lupa di fic ntar dijelasin apa gak. Udah lama banget sih bikinnya. Pokoknya Gyu cuma nikah siri ama tuh yeoja. Dan kalo ama Ming nikahnya sah, secara Ming kan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Gak mungkin dong kalo cuma dinikah siri ama Gyu. :p

Tapi, karena nikahnya duluan ama Seo, jadi Ming jadi yang kedua. Gituh... ^_^

MBF? besok yaa~ :D

**Yuminnie, sun young, nam seulmi, ajjulle kim, Choco cho, Lia, Chikyumin, CharolineElf, KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma, winter boy, MegaKyu, dita0307sunggie, BoMing, minIRZANTI, Lee Hyun Sun, lee hyuri, Myeolchi's wife, aya chan, swari.**

iya, ini udah dilanjut. :D thanks for review yaa~

**Siticho, AIDASUNGMIN, Kyeopta, kyokyorae**

sabar-sabar chingu... *kipasin* fic ini emang suka bikin emosi. :D

Thanks for review yaa~

**Chofullerene** : Selamat datang di fic KyuMin, chingu... ^^

Iya chingu, di sini Ming orangnya kuat dan sabar. Aku juga gak mau kalo karakter Ming di fic ini terkesan cengeng atau gimana. Karena aku lebih suka Ming yang bisa bertahan walaupun tertekan. :D thanks banget ya review-nya.

**Clein cassie, BunnyMing** : Kan gak boleh pisah tempat tinggal. *ngelirik story di atas* ^^

**Evilkyu Vee** : kkk... iya tuh. Kyu-nya poligami. :p

**EvilBungsu Kyuminbaby137** : siapa yang jahat ya? hehe

Thanks udah di fave. :D

**RizkaAdnawi** : ini fic KyuMin kok. Fic aku 'kan KyuMin semua. :D

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN** : Chapter depan flashback kok. ^^

Kalau Ming di sini aku pasangin ama Donghae juga, bukan ama Hyuk.

Falling for you? Ntar ya eonn, nunggu giliran. Aku kebanyakan tagihan fic sih... :D

**Jirania** : Kan udah dibikin Seo, masa mau diganti~ *cubit2 nia* :D

Wow, masa Gyu-nya dibikin amnesia? Ya elah, ampe cuci baju kepikiran? Jangankan kamu, jaman dulu pas bikin fic ini juga eonn kepikiran mulu. :p

.

.

Mind to review?:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

.

.

**a/n :** Ini flashback. Untuk cerita awalnya, Sungmin 8tahun sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama berumur 10tahun.

Let's enjoy it! ^ ^

===000===

**Chapter 3**

Namja mungil bermata foxy itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman bermain. Dia terus menangis sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pink kesayangannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, anak laki-laki yang telah membuatnya menangis semenjak tadi terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Rasa bersalah kini memenuhi pikiran anak laki-laki itu. Namun seperti biasanya, dia enggan untuk meminta maaf. Baginya meminta maaf adalah hal yang paling memalukan.

Perlahan Sungmin menyeka air matanya sendiri. Boneka kelinci pink dengan panjang sekitar 40cm itu kembali didekapnya dengan erat.

Dia berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya sebelum matanya melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu dia rindukan. Kini anak itu sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Sungmin.

"Donghae-hyung," namja manis itu tersenyum dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi.

"Annyeong, Sungminnie," anak laki-laki yang bernama Donghae itu pun memeluk Sungmin.

Entah karena apa, Sungmin kembali menangis saat Donghae memeluknya. Tangisnya semakin keras saat Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Donghae menatap namja kecil yang manis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada lembut.

"Kyuhyun-hyung bi-lang.. Donghae-hyung.. tidak akan.. da-tang kemari lagi," Sungmin bicara sambil tesengal-sengal karena isak tangisnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Kau lihat sekarang aku di sini 'kan, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu sedih,"

"Tapi Kyuhyun-hyung bilang kalau dia-" kata-kata Sungmin terpotong saat dia melihat anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kejauhan kini berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Sungmin. Tampangnya kesal melihat kedua anak itu sedang bersama.

"Aku akan dimarahi ibumu kalau membawamu bermain terlalu lama," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-" sekali lagi perkataan Sungmin terpotong karena death glare dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam dan hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah! Donghae-hyung, sampai jumpa besok," kata Sungmin.

.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah tetangga. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Keluarga mereka saling bersahabat, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Berbeda dengan anak laki-laki yang bernama Donghae tadi. Donghae adalah anak laki-laki yang sering bertemu dengan Sungmin di taman bermain. Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Seperti tadi, Sungmin selalu ingin bermain di taman bermain agar bisa bertemu dengan Donghae. Tetapi letak taman bermain lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga setiap Sungmin ke sana harus ditemani oleh Kyuhyun. Ibunya Sungmin tidak begitu khawatir selama putra kecilnya itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-hyung, tadi..." Sungmin mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terus menggandeng tangannya.

Namun Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena merasa Kyuhyun sedang tidak mau mendengarkan apapun perkataannya.

Sungmin kembali terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga kecil serta alang-alang yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan tanah. Banyak kupu-kupu di sekitar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih, kuning, dan merah itu dikelilingi oleh rumput liar. Nuansa indah yang begitu khas pedesaan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekat-dekat Donghae lagi!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya di tengah padang rumput.

"Eh? Kenapa? Donghae-hyung 'kan baik," protes Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya memberikan death glare untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang suka tiba-tiba memarahinya. Lagi-lagi air matanya membasahi pipi namja mungil itu. Menyadari kalau Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun mendecih pelan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak suka Sungminnie dekat-dekat dengan Donghae! Karena..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun sekaligus menunggu kata-kata lanjutan dari perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Karena Minnie itu milikku," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Milik Kyuhyun-hyung? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga kecil berwarna putih yang tumbuh di sekitar rerumputan di sana. Kemudian dengan setangkai bunga kecil itu, Kyuhyun menjadikannya sebuah cincin kecil dari bunga.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menurut. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin kecil itu di jari manisnya.

"Nanti aku yang akan menikah denganmu. Ingat itu ya, Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Menikah itu seperti Nari-ahjumma dan Shindong-ahjusshi waktu di gereja kemarin ya?" tanya Sungmin yang masih dengan kepolosannya.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun-hyung," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne. Ayo sekarang kita pulang," ajak Kyuhyun.

.

.

===000===

.

"Jangan menangis terus, Sungminnie. Kasihan 'kan Kyuhyunnie jadi ikut sedih,"

"Tapi Eomma, Minnie mau ikut Kyuhyun-hyung. Mau ikut!" rengek Sungmin di tengah isak tangisnya.

Hari ini telah tiba. Hari dimana mereka harus berpisah karena keluarga Cho akan pindah ke kota besar. Semua barang-barang milik keluarga Cho telah diangkut tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarga Kyuhyun hanya mampir sebentar ke rumah keluarga Sungmin untuk sekedar berpamitan dengan tetangga baiknya itu.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Sungmin untuk membawanya pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Kyuhyun, kita sudah harus pergi sebentar lagi," kata Ahra –kakak dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan pergi bersama Sungmin yang masih menangis.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju padang rumput yang waktu itu. Padang rumput yang masih dipenuhi bunga dan kupu-kupu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ta-pi.. Kyuhyun-hyung.. 'kan.. mau.. per-gi," kata Sungmin yang tersengal-sengal karena isak tangisnya.

"Bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kelak aku akan menikah denganmu. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. Mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Janji ya, Kyuhyun-hyung?" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, aku janji," kata Kyuhyun sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sungmin.

Tanpa tahu arti pernikahan yang sebenarnya, mereka mengikrarkan janji. Tak tahu bagaimana nantinya. Hanya sepenggal kata-kata yang terucap begitu saja tanpa mengerti maksud sebenarnya. Tapi dari janji itulah semua berawal. Janji yang mengawali kisah mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, keluarga Sungmin juga pindah ke kota tempat keluarga Kyuhyun pindah dulu. Sungmin menyimpan harapan besar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

Banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Kyuhyun. Banyak juga hal yang ingin dia katakan. Sungmin begitu merindukan teman kecilnya itu.

Namun tanpa dia tahu, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya telah pindah jauh ke luar negeri. Sekali lagi Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Harapannya seolah hancur. Padahal Sungminlah yang paling bersemangat saat orang tuanya bilang bahwa dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke kota yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun harapannya sia-sia. Entah kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

===000===

.

Padang rumput itu masih sama. Masih indah dengan berwarna-warni bunga yang menghias di tengah rerumputan. Hanya saja kupu-kupu yang menghiasi bunga-bunga itu sudah berkurang jumlahnya. Tak sebanyak dulu. Walaupun begitu, padang rumput ini adalah tempat yang selalu namja manis itu rindukan.

Sungmin kini sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput itu. Matanya tertutup untuk merasakan sejuknya hawa pedesaan yang sangat menyejukan. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya untuk merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang berdesir mempermainkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Hari ini, namja manis itu telah berusia 18tahun.

"Kau selalu saja datang kemari," kata suara laki-laki di sebelah Sungmin.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini,"

"Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Ayolah, Hae. Kita sudah sepakat tidak membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu yang seperti itu setiap kita datang kemari," jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit cemberut.

Laki-laki bernama Donghae itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan lembut dia memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah dua tahun kita bersama," kata Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, tak terasa banyak sekali hal yang telah kita lalui. Seperti baru kemarin saja kau menyusulku ke kota,"

"Hey, itu 'kan karena aku harus sekolah di kota. Yakin sekali kalau aku kesana untuk menyusulmu,"

"Ahh, mengaku sajalah," goda Sungmin.

"Percaya diri sekali," kata Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa dan berbalik untuk memeluk Donghae dari depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau serius mau mengambil kuliah kedokteran?" tanya Donghae.

"Umh, iya. Serius,"

"Artinya kau dan aku akan sama-sama sibuk. Jangan marah ya kalau waktu untuk kita bersama nanti hanya sebentar,"

"Aku pasti… akan merindukanmu," kata Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne. Aku juga," ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam. Mencoba merasakan ketenangan dan kesejukan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Meskipun tempat ini cukup jauh dari rumah Sungmin yang sekarang, tapi Sungmin selalu saja ingin terus kemari. Seolah di tempat ini ada sesuatu yang telah dia lupakan. Dia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama dilupakan olehnya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini. Salah satunya adalah bahwa untuk tahun ini Sungmin mulai menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sungmin. Dia telah dua tahun lebih dulu mendalami ilmu kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Tadi pagi Heechul-hyung bilang dia menunggu kita dirumahnya," kata Sungmin dengan sedikit panik.

"Hmm, ayo pulang sekarang," ajak Donghae.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menuju kota. Laki-laki bernama Heechul yang disebut oleh Sungmin tadi adalah tetangga Sungmin di rumahnya yang sekarang. Sungmin pindah ke rumah itu saat dia SMP. Karena Heechul bersekolah di SMP yang sama dengan Sungmin dan sekaligus menjadi tetangga sebelahnya, maka mereka berdua pun bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Donghae, Heechul memilih untuk kuliah jurusan Ekonomi. Sepertinya namja itu berniat untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya.

.

.

===000===

.

Banyak hal yang telah berubah. Hal yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ditebak oleh siapa pun. Meskipun kehidupan mereka terlihat sudah sempurna, namun sesungguhnya jalan hidup mereka tidaklah sesederhana itu. Masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lalui untuk lebih memahami arti hidup ini.

Kehidupan seperti apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika Cho Kyuhyun kembali hadir dalam kehidupan Sungmin? Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi! Masihkah keduanya saling mengingat satu sama lain setelah sepuluh tahun?

Lalu jika saat itu tiba, semua hal di hadapan mereka semua tidak akan lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Semua orang itu akan sadar. Sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa takdir sekali lagi mempermainkan hidup mereka.

**~End of flashback!~**

.

.

"Kau yakin benar-benar akan pulang besok pagi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kini Sungmin masih duduk di atas ranjang pasiennya. Besok dia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk pulang ke rumah. Mulai besok juga Sungmin akan berhenti sementara dari pekerjaannya. Seperti yang kemarin Hyukjae bilang, kandungan Sungmin lemah, sehingga tidak mungkin jika dia terus bekerja dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika Seohyun melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi terhadap janinmu? Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang dulu. Kondisimu belum pulih benar," sekali lagi Hyukjae membujuk Sungmin untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kyuhyun tidak suka kalau aku tetap disini," kata Sungmin pelan.

"Hah! Kau bodoh ya, Sungmin? Kau terlalu menuruti semua perkataannya!" Hyukjae mulai kesal.

"Hyukjae… kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Sungmin sedikit tersenyum pada sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap sok kuat seperti itu!" kata Hyukjae dengan sedikit kesal. Perlahan dia memeluk Sungmin.

"Dengar ya, Sungmin! Kalau ada apa-apa di rumah itu, kau harus memberitahuku! Kalau terjadi hal buruk lagi, aku pasti akan menculikmu dari rumah itu! mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar Hyukjae mengatakan hal itu. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Hyukjae.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus pulang," kata Hyukjae sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Besok sebelum kau pulang, Dokter Park bilang bahwa dia akan melakukan check up terakhir pada kandunganmu. Tapi setelah kau pulang, kau juga harus tetap rutin memeriksakannya pada Dokter Park,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Hyukjae pun meninggalkan kamar pasien itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin hampir tertidur saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arah ranjang pasien tempat Sungmin berbaring.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Besok aku pulang," kata Sungmin lirih.

"Baguslah," Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening 'istri'nya itu.

"Kau tahu dari dulu aku membencinya 'kan? Jadi jangan memancing emosiku dengan kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan pria itu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sesaat mereka terdian dalam kebisuan. Kyuhyun selalu saja seperti itu. Memarahi namja manis itu tanpa pernah berniat mendengarkan penjelasannya sedikit pun. Dan yang selalu terjadi pada akhirnya adalah Sungmin yang selalu menuruti semua yang Kyuhyun minta. Begitupun sekarang. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun yang terjadi sesaat setelah Donghae pulang, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Apa malam ini kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hari ini aku banyak oprasi. Besok baru bisa pulang setelah mengurus berkas cuti milikmu,"

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sama-sama melarangnya untuk terus bekerja. Sebenarnya itu bukan menjadi masalah utama yang membebani Sungmin. Namun mengingat dia harus sepanjang hari berada di rumah bersama Seohyun adalah hal yang paling membuatnya resah.

.

.

"Nnh!" Sungmin terkejut saat merasakan bibir hangat Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

Perlahan bibir lembut itu mengajaknya untuk saling beradu dalam sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil. Sungmin masih tidak merespon. Tubuhnya seakan kaku. Sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya sebuah ciuman, hal itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasakan perasaan yang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Mnhh...mmh..." Sungmin mulai merespon ciuman itu.

Membawa mereka dalam satu ciuman dalam yang menuntut.

Sungmin sedikit kecewa saat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu. Namun dugaan Sungmin salah. Kyuhyun hanya melepas jas putih dokter miliknya dan meletakannya di bangku yang terletak di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Nnnh.." Sungmin kembali mendesah tertahan saat merasa Kyuhyun mengecup pelan lehernya.

Dengan tetap memberikan beberapa tanda merah di leher Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing teratas baju pasien yang digunakan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyentuhnya lebih dari ini karena dia sedang hamil. Tetapi begini saja sudah membuat namja manis itu merasa bahagia.

"Nghh..." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat lehernya kini penuh tanda kemerah-merahan yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

_**Prang!**_

Terdengar suara benda keras terjatuh. Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan saya," ucap seorang suster yang kini berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja dia buka. Muka suster itu terlihat sangat merah karena baru saja melihat dua orang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu sedang bercumbu. Sepertinya karena terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, dia menjatuhkan tempat peralatan suntiknya. Untung saja tensimeter yang dia pegang tidak ikut terjatuh.

Sungmin pun bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil merapikan dua kancing atas bajunya yang tadi dibuka oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin pun tak kalah merah dengan suster itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa malu karena seseorang melihatnya sedang bersama Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil jas dokternya dan meninggalkan kamar pasien itu seolah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin pun tersenyum canggung pada suster itu. Walaupun dalam hati Sungmin merasa ingin mencabik-cabik suster itu. 'Cih! Dia mengganggu saja!' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Suster itu membereskan tempat alat suntik dan beserta isinya yang berceceran di lantai. Dengan perlahan, suster itu pun menyuntikan obat untuk Sungmin.

.

.

===000===

.

"Pagi, Sungmin-ah," sapa Hyukjae yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Pagi," jawab Sungmin singkat sambil merapikan tas miliknya. Barang-barangnya sudah dirapikan. Namja manis itu sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya semalam ada yang hampir melakukan perbuatan mesum di rumah sakit," sindir Hyukjae.

Sungmin langsung mendelik ke arah Hyukjae. Tatapan Sungmin seolah mengatakan –dari-mana-kau-tahu?-

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu. Namun mata Hyukjae sekilas melihat tanda kemerah-merahan di sekitar leher Sungmin.

"Hahaha.. jadi benar ya? Ternyata memang kau dan Kyuhyun ya? Beritanya sudah menyebar pagi ini lho!"

"Hhh, menyebalkan," kata Sungmin.

Hyukjae pun hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Sungmin. Entah Sungmin kesal karena menjadi pembicaraan orang atau kesal kerena aktivitasnya semalam diganggu oleh orang yang tidak penting.

.

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

**Spesial thanks to : Myeolchi's wife, dita0307sunggie, diitactorlove, abesLy, Hyeri, Ryuu anti odol lubang gusi, vitaminielf, MegaKyu, kimhyena, bunny's min, Dina LuvKyumin, ar13n, hyunrin, siticho, Baby-ya, Kyeopta, aniya1004, cinderellaHYUK , negaizo, syara suju, emyKMS, evillkyukyu, Clein cassie, kyokyorae, kanaya, 13elieve in KyuMin 7ove, park soohee, Eternal Spring-VitaMin, Leeyasmin, RizkaAdnawi, MinnieGalz, yuuKi meSa, Chikyumin, Evilkyu Vee, yuminnie , tjKyuri, Yenni Gaemgyu, nadiah kyuminshipper elf'orever, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, Jirania, TaniaClouds, myevilsmile, nadia kyuminshipper elf'orever, ranie nanda elf, aya-chan, just kyumin hurt, sun young, melly. **

**ELLE HANA** : aku jawab pertanyaannya satu-satu ya... ^^  
>1. Ini fic KyuMin kok. Jadi jelas Seo yang jadi pihak ketiganya KyuMin. Bukan Ming yang jadi pihak ketiganya SeoKyu.<br>2. Alasan Gyu nikahin Seo ntar ada kok chingu, tunggu ajah... ^^  
>3. KyuMin udah kenal dari kecil kok. Jadi Gyu jelas lebih kenal Ming duluan.<br>4. Alasan Gyu ngebelain Seo juga ntar dijelasin di cerita. :D

**AIDASUNGJIN** : iya, maaf ya chagi... ^^ salah ketik... *sok kenal*

**Park Min Rin** : iya, aku KyuMin Shipper. Kenapa ya? :D

**Miyu1905** : Udah chagi, gak usah peduliin flamer gaje dibawah. Dia cuma orang yang gbs ngerti kalo fanfic ya isinya cerita fiksi. =_="  
>thanks udah belain *hugs ^^<p>

**All** : thanks for review. Fic ini emang suka bikin emosi. Tapi tenang ajah, ini fic KyuMin kok. ^^

.

.

Sorry for typo dan alur yang ngebut. ^^

**Mind to review for this chap?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

.

**Chapter 4**

======000======

"Jadi? Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Seohyun yang telah membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sungmin sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sesaat Seohyun sempat melihat tanda kemerah-merahan di leher Sungmin. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menatap tidak suka pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Apa Kyuhyun-oppa menemuimu di rumah sakit?" tanya Seohyun yang ingin tahu siapa yang telah meninggalkan tanda semacam itu di leher Sungmin.

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Tentu saja! Dia 'kan suamiku," jawab Sungmin dengan santai.

"Lalu? Dia mencumbumu, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

Pertanyaan Seohyun kali ini membuat Sungmin berbalik menatap Seohyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa? Wajar 'kan kalau suamiku melakukannya? Dan satu lagi. Apa kau sudah pikun? Namaku sudah Cho Sungmin, bukan 'Lee',"

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau!" bentak Seohyun.

Sungmin tidak terlalu menanggapi. Dia kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin terlibat pertengkaran apapun dengan Seohyun yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membahayakan kandungannya.

.

===000===

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seohyun yang sedang duduk di sofa depan TV sambil membolak-balik majalah di pangkuannya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Sungmin berhenti bekerja untuk sementara. Selama di rumah, Sungmin lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kamarnya daripada harus bertatap muka dengan Seohyun yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa kesal.

Namun sekarang dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sepertinya dia harus membeli beberapa baju baru untuk dipakai ketika perutnya mulai membesar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin cuek sambil terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah kembali lagi," kata Seohyun dengan nada malas.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Seohyun.

"Sayang sekali. Suamiku akan marah kalau aku tidak pulang ke rumah," Sungmin bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Seohyun mendecih pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumam Seohyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar Sungmin.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," cibir Sungmin dengan sedikit senyum sinis.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin termenung di dalam taksi yang kini membawanya menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu, Sungmin memang sudah berhenti untuk menyetir mobil sendiri. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan seorang sopir untuk mengemudikan mobilnya karena tidak mungkin dia terus-terusan memakai jasa taksi setiap berpergian.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyadari perubahan sikap Seohyun beberapa hari ini. Seohyun terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak lagi membentak-bentak Sungmin. Meskipun masih suka mengajak ribut, namun tidak sampai membuat pertengkaran hebat seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pagi ini pun terlihat murung. Entah kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir pada Seohyun.

"Tuan, sudah sampai," suara sopir taksi itu pun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya tentang sikap Seohyun.

"Ah! Maaf. Ini uangnya. Terima kasih,"

Sungmin pun keluar dari taksi itu dan menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan ke mall. Sepertinya cuti pun bukan pilihan yang buruk. Paling tidak dia bisa sedikit menikmati hidupnya yang jauh lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin melangkah menuju tempat mesin ATM, dia ingin memeriksa saldo rekeningnya sebelum berbelanja. Terlebih lagi sekarang dia sedang tidak bekerja, jadi akan lebih baik jika dia sedikit irit dalam melakukan pengeluaran.

Sungmin memasukan kartu kreditnya ke dalam mesin ATM dan mulai memencet-mencet tombolnya. Mata namja manis itu membulat melihat angka nominal saldo miliknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa jadi sebanyak ini?" gumam Sungmin.

Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun yang memberinya uang sebanyak ini. Sebenarnya wajar sih jika Kyuhyun menafkahi Sungmin. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku semenjak mereka menikah. Dengan kata lain, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memberikan uang untuk 'istri' sah-nya itu.

Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberikan uang bulanan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan uang bulanan untuk Seohyun.

Memang sih, Sungmin masih sangat cukup hidup dengan gajinya sendiri yang notabene adalah sorang dokter spesialis mata. Berbeda dengan Seohyun yang bekerja di butik kecil miliknya. Sebenarnya butik itu juga milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelinya dan memberikannya untuk Seohyun agar wanita itu tidak bosan di rumah dan punya sedikit kesibukan untuk mengelola butik itu.

Setelah Sungmin mengambil uang yang tidak terlalu banyak dari tabungannya, dia melangkah masuk menuju tempat perbelanjaan. Sungmin memang hanya mengambil sedikit uang untuk mengisi dompetnya yang hampir tidak memiliki uang tunai.

Dia berpikir, walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memberinya banyak uang, dia tidak boleh sembarangan menggunakannya.

Tapi jelas sekali Sungmin sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbelanja dengan uang dari suaminya.

.

===000===

.

.

Seohyun menutup majalah fashion yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menutup matanya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Rasanya sakit. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Walaupun Sungminlah yang menjadi penghalang rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri yang telah hidup dalam bayang-bayang rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Semua orang tahu kalau Sungmin adalah 'istri' sah dari Kyuhyun. Sementara dia bukan siapa-siapa di hadapan orang-orang. Apa hebatnya menjadi seseorang seperti itu? Lebih menyedihkan daripada pecundang sekali pun.

Isak tangis Seohyun menggema di ruang tengah rumah itu. Terkadang Seohyun memang menangis seperti ini saat tidak ada siapa pun di rumah. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada butir-butir air mata yang membuatnya lebih terlihat rapuh.

Dia takut. Takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Kau menangis lagi," sebuah suara mengagetkan Seohyun. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi. Kyuhyun!

Wanita itu bangun dari sofa dan langsung memeluk erat pria di hadapannya. Pria yang baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Isak tangis wanita itu menjadi sedikit lebih keras.

"Aku takut," kata Seohyun pelan.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk wanita itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Seohyun untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

"Aku takut Oppa meninggalkanku," gumam Seohyun.

"Seohyun..." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan wanita itu dan menatap lembut wajah cantiknya.

Buru-buru Seohyun mengambil pisau buah yang tergeletak di keranjang buah di meja depan sofa.

"Bunuhlah aku! Aku tidak ingin tersiksa lagi oleh perasaan ini," Seohyun mengulurkan pisau itu ke Kyuhyun. Air mata wanita itu masih mengalir deras.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun selain oppa! Aku juga tidak mengenal siapa pun di dunia ini kecuali oppa! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya oppa mencoba meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu!" Seohyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai sambil terus menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Aku memang tidak sempurna seperti Sungmin. Oppa pikir gara-gara siapa hidupku jadi seperti ini? Semua karena oppa! Oppa yang menghancurkan semua hidupku! Oppa juga menghancurkan masa depanku! Kau kejam, Oppa…" Seohyun menundukan wajanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Dia terus menggenggam erat pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Jika akhirnya begini, kenapa saat itu oppa tidak membunuhku juga? Kenapa oppa membiarkanku hidup? Bahkan sekarang aku begitu bergantung padamu. Kalau oppa meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu harus hidup bagaimana. Karena itulah... LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA!" Seohyun langsung menancapkan pisau itu pada pergelangan lengan kirinya. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan Seohyun yang akan menusuk lebih dalam lengannya.

"Cukup, Seohyun! Kau selalu saja seperti ini!" Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Seohyun dan mendudukannya di sofa. Dia mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati lengan kiri Seohyun yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dengan menggunakan revanol dan obat merah.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Rasa ketakutanmu terlalu berlebihan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup luka Seohyun dengan perban.

"Oppa tidak mengerti perasaanku! Oppa tidak tahu rasanya hidup di dunia ini tanpa mengenal siapa pun!" teriak Seohyun.

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih memilikiku," kata Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sebelah Seohyun.

"Aku hanya takut oppa membuangku," ucap Seohyun lirih.

Kyuhyun merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Seohyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Mencoba merasakan perasaan nyaman yang selalu didapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Terlebih saat jemari tangan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kepalanya.

Seketika tangisnya surut. Dia menutup matanya untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja dia rindukan. Dan rasa kantuk pun mulai menderanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap di pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Akh!"

Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat dia sedang berdiri untuk memilih-milih baju yang akan dia beli. Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang. Tapi dia masih punya sedikit tenaga untuk terus berjalan pergi dari toko itu. Dia ingin pulang secepatnya. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, lututnya terasa lemas. Seketika dia ambruk di lantai pusat perbelanjaan itu. Banyak orang yang mengerubunginya dan mencoba menolongnya. Namun Sungmin tidak begitu sadar sepenuhnya dengan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai kabur dan rasa pening yang begitu hebat melanda kepalanya. Sungmin pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa pusing itu kembali menyerangnya setiap dia ingin membuka mata. Namun perlahan-lahan, rasa pusing itu mulai mereda. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Seperti sebuah kamar pasien.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," kata seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang yang menjadi tempat Sungmin berbaring sekarang.

"Donghae, kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Entahlah. Ada orang yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Dia bilang kau pingsan di Mall," jelas Donghae.

"Benarkah? Aku ceroboh sekali," gumam Sungmin.

"Lalu mana orang yang membawaku kemari?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia merasa ceroboh karena belanja terlalu lama. Dia terlalu banyak berjalan sampai kelelahan dan perutnya berkontraksi lagi.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat. Tapi dia berpikir untuk pulang sebelum Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sedang bersama Donghae. Memang wajar sih orang yang menolong Sungmin tadi membawanya kemari. Rumah Sakit ini merupakan rumah sakit terdekat dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Sementara rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja memang relatif lebih jauh.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini,"

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Perlahan Donghae berdiri dan merapikan jas dokternya. Dia menatap arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Aku masih ada pasien. Aku tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hyukjae tentang kondisimu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit, aku akan membawamu ke rumah Hyukjae kalau kau mau,"

"Emh, sebaiknya aku-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh ringtone ponselnya. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam tasnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Melihat Sungmin sedang sibuk bicara di telepon, Donghae pun pergi untuk kembali menemui pasien-pasiennya.

"Ne. Aku ke sana sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mematikan teleponnya setelah tahu di rumah sakit mana Sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum. Rasanya semenjak dia memiliki janin di perutnya, sikap Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda terhadapnya. Kyuhyun tidak lagi bersikap terlalu dingin. Kini Kyuhyun menjadi lebih memperhatikan kondisinya.

.

===000===

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak ajak Seohyun untuk menemanimu? Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar namja bodoh!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar kemarahan Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi lebih terkesan seperti nada khawatir daripada marah.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Seohyun," kata Sungmin yang masih terbaring di ranjang pasien.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit akur dengan Seohyun," gumam Kyuhyun.

Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau kemari hanya untuk membahas Seohyun!" kata Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sangat sensitif kalau suaminya itu sedikit saja menyebut nama Seohyun.

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Hyukjae," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat Seohyun! Ah, bukan! Sebenarnya, sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu bersama dengan Seohyun. Itu saja,"

Kyuhyun terlihat diam. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir untuk mengijinkan Sungmin pergi atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Dia sedikit tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan semudah itu menginjinkannya menginap di rumah Hyukjae. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan mengijinkan Sungmin meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ne. Nanti aku kemari lagi untuk menjemputmu. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebentar," kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Tentu saja rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun adalah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, bukan rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat sebelum keluar. Mata coklat kelamnya bertemu dengan manik mata milik pria yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan lurus ke depan. Donghae masih menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun berjalan hendak melewatinya. Bahu Kyuhyun sengaja ditabrakkan pada bahu namja itu saat mereka berpapasan.

Kyuhyun pun menggumamkan sesuatu pada Donghae. Kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Donghae tersenyum kecil sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Kata-kata Kyuhyun masih terngiang di telinganya.

_._

'_Jangan dekati __'__istri__'__ku!'_

_._

===000===

.

.

"Sungminnie~" Hyukjae sedikit berlari dari pintu rumahnya menuju Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sebelah mobil Kyuhyun yang di parkir di depan rumah Hyukjae.

"Hey," Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat Hyukjae memeluknya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Sendirian ke tempat seperti itu! Kau 'kan bisa memintaku menemanimu belanja weekend ini!" Hyukjae terlihat kesal sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat menyadari perkataan Hyukjae hampir mirip dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja manis itu melirik suaminya yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa tas yang berisi baju milik Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu," ajak Hyukjae sambil mengambil tas yang tadi dipegang oleh Kyuhyun dan melangkah duluan menuju rumahnya.

Sungmin mengikuti di belakang Hyukjae. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sungmin berhenti. Hyukjae tidak menyadari itu dan terus berjalan sendirian ke dalam rumahnya. Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di sebelah mobilnya.

"Mungkin akan sangat bahagia, seandainya kita bisa hidup berdua saja," kata Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, Sungmin sedikit menyesal dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Lupakan saja. Sepertinya aku sedikit tidak sadar dengan ucapanku," Sungmin kembali berbalik untuk melangkah ke rumah Hyukjae.

Langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti saat dia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Dalam sekejap, namja manis itu pun berada dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Maaf," gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil merapatkan dirinya untuk lebih dalam memeluk suaminya.

"Ne. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap tidak mengerti pada suaminya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya untuk hidup berdua bukanlah ide yang buruk. Hanya saja, kau tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin 'kan?"

Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sangat tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Rasanya dia benar-benar membenci Seohyun untuk kali ini.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah manis itu untuk menatap langsung matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sejujurnya… aku tidak pernah rela membagimu dengan siapa pun," kata Sungmin dengan mata yang penuh genangan air mata.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. Hanya sebatas ciuman yang menunjukan kalau dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh 'istri'nya itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Perasaan hangat kembali melingkupi hati Sungmin. Setelah sekian lama, sepertinya kini Kyuhyun kembali bersikap lembut seperti dulu.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau ingin pulang," kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya untuk berbicara kembali dengan Sungmin.

"Bilang pada Hyukjae kalau aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahnya."

"Akan ku sampaikan," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Sungmin-ah..." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku terlalu lama,"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun pergi pun Sungmin masih terdiam di depan rumah Hyukjae. Dia kembali terkejut saat Hyukjae berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Heh, Sungmin... aku dari tadi melihatnya loh," goda Hyukjae.

Wajah Sungmin sedikit memerah.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan waktu di mobil tadi? Sepertinya kau kelihatan terkejut," lanjut Hyukjae yang terus saja mengintrogasi Sungmin.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae.

"Ah, kau curang! Cepat beri tahu aku," Hyukjae mengikuti Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak mau," bantah Sungmin.

"Huh! Awas kau ya, kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku tidak akan memberimu makan selama kau di sini!" kata Hyukjae dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau kejam sekali, Hyukjae," Sungmin pun tertawa.

Sesaat mereka berdua larut dalam obrolan masing-masing. Seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka kembali mengingat-ingat peristiwa menarik saat mereka kuliah bersama. Tak terasa kini mereka telah menjadi sahabat yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

.

===000===

.

.

Dosa yang tertutupi oleh kemunafikan. Kebencian yang ternoda oleh ketulusan. Semuanya hampir menyelimuti sebagian orang-orang itu tanpa mereka sadari. Banyak hal yang akan terjadi lagi.

Kebahagiaan adalah hal semu yang tidak bisa dijanjikan. Memimpikan sebuah kehidupan yang selalu bahagia adalah tidak lebih dari sekedar ilusi.

Harus ada yang menyerah.

Pengorbanan seperti apakah yang diperlukan untuk menuju kebahagiaan itu?

Dan untuk itu, siapa yang harus berkorban dan dikorbankan? Semua kata-kata itu berujung pada pertanyaan; siapa yang akhirnya akan menyakiti dan disakiti?

.

.

**TBC**

===000===

**a/n :** Jadi begini saudaraku sekalian *halah

Ceritanya, saya nazar kalo IP saya bagus, saya bakal lanjutin Wife in Your Life sampe ending. Tapi idenya tiba-tiba nge-stalk. Padahal tinggal dua chapter lagi. Karena saya gak mau dosa, jadi saya cari cara buat nge-refresh fic itu. Siapa tau bisa dapet ide. Ehehe...

Jadilah saya membuat versi KyuMin-nya. Begitu...

Maksud engga? Kalo gak ya udah deh... *pundung di tengah sawah*

.

**Bales review :**

**Rie :** Manggilnya apa ajah boleh... ^^ asal gak aneh2. Hehe...

Duh, maaf banget ya... ini bakal sama kayak WiYL. Penjelasannya tadi sudah ada. *lirik a/n* :D

**Vainvampire**** :** Suka HaeMin ya? Hehe... aku juga suka. Abang ikan ganteng sih... ^^

**Lee KyuMin**** :** Wahh, ngikutin fic WiYL ya? ^^ horeee~ ternyata banyak yang tau fic itu. Tenang ajah, dua-duanya bakal tetep dilanjutin kok. ^^

**PumpkinKyu**** : **Selamat datang di fic ini, chingu. ^^ iya, emang fic ini suka bikin emosi. *kipasin chingu*

**Leeyasmin** : Kemungkinan besar nyampe chapter 10. ^^ *semoga

**Hyeri**** :** wah, nama kita samaan. :D gatau tuh, Gyu. Iya, kangen mungkin dia. Hehe

**Yunimoniify**** :** iya, gapapa. ^^ Aku ama Hikari kan samaan orangnya. Hehe thanks reviewnya yaa~ :D

**Dina LuvKyumin**** :** good-nya nunggu giliran. Aku bingung sih mau update yang mana dulu. ^^

**aya-chan**** :** Apa ini bee-ahjumma? *plak

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN**** :** Hyuk ama Min cuma sahabatan kok. Terus HaeMin pas di padang rumput itu waktu mereka masih pacaran. Aku lupa apa ntar diceritain apa gak. Yang jelas Ming akhirnya nikah ama Gyu. ^^ hehe

**Park Min Rin****, ****MegaKyu**: Ntar dijelasin kok kenapa Gyu nikah ama Seo. ^^

**Anniie**** :** Iya, fic ini sama ky yang di fandom itu. Kan yang bikin juga aku. :D Cuma cast-nya ajah yang aku ganti KyuMin. Hehe

**kyuminlinz92** : eh, ada YooLinz-ahjummaaaa~~ :D thanks review-nya.

**RizkaAdnawi****, ****BunnyMinnie** : ntar lumayan banyak haemin momen koo~ ^^

**elforeveRYE**** :** Duh... maaf banget ya... ini bakal sama persis ky fic itu. Penjelasannya di a/n ^^ semoga gak bosen yaa~

**kawaii uchiha**** :** Wife in your life bakal dilanjutin kok. Ini lagi cari ide, biar publishnya barengan ama chap 9-nya fic ini. Itu udah dua chap lagi ending sih... ^^

**Cho Hyun Jin****: **Mereka begituan kok... :'( saya juga gak rela sebenernya...

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**park soohee****, ****emyKMS****, ****aniya1004****, ****EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137****, ****cuneh****, ****kimhyena****, ****diitactorlove****, ****nadiah kyumin shipper elf'orever****, ****Labu Manis****, ****kyokyorae****, ****Chikyumin****, ****SungHee****, ****bunny's min****, ****shyfly880****, ****Baby-ya****, ****siticho****, ****lee hyuri****, ****ranie nanda elf****, ****just kyuMIN****, ****ar13n****, ****hyunrin****, ****yuuKi MeSa****, ****Jirania****, ****vitaminielf****, ****Just Ryuu****, ****EllaWiffe****, ****cho sarie****, ****melly****, ****Imanuella89****, ****shfly3424****, ****jewELFishy****, ****yuminnie****, ****Kim Sung Ra SparKYU****, ****Satsusakura****, ****triaaiueo****, ****JoBel13ve****, ****Park Soo Ri****.**

**.**

****maaf buat typo. aku ngantuk bgt. *alesan

Mind to review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

======000======

**Chapter 5**

Sungmin masih duduk bersandar pada sisi ranjang sambil memangku sebuah bantal bermotif kotak-kotak hijau cerah. Di atas bantal itu terdapat majalah yang dari tadi dibaca olehnya.

Sesekali dia menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu pop yang didengar melalui _ear phone_-nya. Tangan kanannya sibuk membolak-balik majalah kesehatan milik Hyukjae. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak lincah membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di majalah itu. Terkadang kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil menikmati irama musik yang terdengar olehnya.

Dia termenung sesaat. Melepas _ear phone_-nya, dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di sisi jendela. Menatap kaku pada deretan atap-atap rumah tetangga yang terlihat olehnya dari jendela kamarnya -lantai dua.

Selalu seperti ini selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Hyukjae sedang sibuk bekerja, maka Sungmin hanya terpaku di rumah yang sepi ini. Sepertinya keputusannya menginap di rumah Hyukjae juga bukan hal yang begitu baik.

Keheningan yang menenangkannya selama hampir empat hari ini membuatnya sedikit bosan. Agaknya dia telah merasakan kesepian yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Berada dalam rumah sahabat baiknya –seorang diri.

Sedikit menilik pada keputusannya beberapa hari yang lalu yang secara spontan dia kemukakan di depan suaminya atas dasar emosi sesaat. Ya. Emosi dan ego yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin melihat sosok wanita itu di rumahnya. Ah! Salah. Bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menyebut rumah itu sebagai rumahnya.

Itu rumah mereka. Rumah milik Kyuhyun yang secara khusus sebenarnya dibeli untuk istrinya. Namun siapa yang sesungguhnya benar-benar menjadi istrinya? Bahkan namja manis itu tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya.

.

.

Perlahan dia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke-12 membuatnya sedikit cemas kalau-kalau janinnya mengalami masalah lagi ketika dia terus-terusan merasa stress.

Namun berada di sini juga bukan pilihan terbaik. Mungkin liburan ke tempat yang jauh akan membuatnya melupakan kegundahannya selama ini.

Agaknya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya liburan agar kebosanan tidak selalu menguntitnya.

.

===000===

.

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu termenung lagi. Matanya menatap sayu pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan suaminya tercinta. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat saat itu. Saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengajaknya kencan. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Sudah lama sekali.

Raut wajah Seohyun terlihat bosan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju bermotif yang beberapa hari lalu dia rancang.

Kini dia melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke lantai satu bangunan ini.

Di lantai satu tersebut merupakan butik yang dikelola olehnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia berhenti melangkah sesaat setelah menangkap sosok pria yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu karyawati butiknya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang mendiskusikan model baju yang sedang dicarinya. Ada raut kebingungan di wajah karyawati itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Seohyun melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Seohyun pada karyawatinya.

"Ah, Seohyun-sshi, Tuan ini sedang mencari baju untuk _namja_ yang sedang mengandung. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukai model baju yang dari tadi saya carikan. Lagi pula, jarang sekali 'kan ada baju _namja_ yang seperti itu," jawab karyawati berambut hitam itu.

Sesaat Seohyun menatap pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Sementara Seohyun hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung.

"Biar aku carikan modelnya."

Seohyun melangkah menuju tempat pakaian pria dan memilihkan dua baju yang terlihat longgar itu.

"Anda mau yang putih polos dengan aksen merah ini atau yang putih bermotif dengan aksen merah muda?" tanya Seohyun.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat sambil menatap kedua buah pakaian yang ditawarkan Seohyun.

"Yang ada warna merah mudanya saja," pria itu tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada karyawati yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus pembayarannya. Kau urus pelanggan yang baru masuk itu," kata Seohyun pada karyawati itu.

"Baik, Seohyun-sshi," karyawati itu pun menuruti perintah Seohyun.

Seohyun melangkah menuju meja kasir dan mengurus pembayaran pakaian yang dibeli oleh pria tadi. Tanpa disadari Seohyun, semenjak tadi pria itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya Anda pemilik butik ini. Apa seorang bos seperti Anda juga melayani pelanggan?" tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda.

Seohyun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Hanya jika sedang bosan. Seorang pemilik bukan berarti hanya dapat memerintah karyawannya 'kan?"

"Hmm.. kau benar," kata pria itu sambil menerima belanjaannya.

Kemudian pria itu membuka dompetnya untuk menyimpan kembali kartu kreditnya. Pria itu terdiam sesaat saat membuka dompetnya. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika mengambil kartu namanya dan menyerahkannya pada Seohyun.

"Bolehkah saya juga minta kartu nama Anda?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu," Seohyun pun menyerahkan kartu namanya yang memang diperuntukkan bagi para pelanggan butik atau relasi bisnisnya.

Pria itu tersenyum senang saat menerima kartu nama Seohyun. Dia membaca nama yang tertera di kartu itu.

"Senang mengenalmu, Seo Joohyun-sshi," ucap pria itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan butik.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis dan membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama yang berada di tangannya.

"Kim Heechul," gumamnya.

.

===000===

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang ke rumah sekarang? Kenapa tidak menungguku pulang kerja?" tanya Hyukjae dari seberang ponsel Sungmin.

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin pulang sekarang," jawab Sungmin sambil memegang ponsel di dekat telinganya.

"Hmm. Kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Aku naik taksi. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab teleponku. Mungkin dia sedang ada operasi,"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika pulang ke rumah itu lagi? Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu setuju dengan tindakanmu sekarang," kata Hyukjae dengan nada gusar.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah Hyukjae tempat dimana sebuah taksi kini menunggunya.

Sopir taksi itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan membawakan tas jinjing milik Sungmin untuk diletakan di jok mobil sebelah tempat duduk Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Hyukjae. Aku bukan namja yang selemah itu," kata Sungmin dengan nada pasti. Dia masih berbicara dengan Hyukjae melalui ponselnya saat dia mengunci pintu rumah Hyukjae dan kembali melangkah menuju taksi.

"Ya ya ya, Tuan Cho Sungmin. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak lemah. Bahkan terlalu nekat mengambil semua konsekuensi yang ada. Apapun itu 'kan?" Hyukjae sedikit tertawa dengan omongannya sendiri.

"Humm.. kau benar. Ah, ya! Kunci rumahmu aku bawa pulang. Kau membawa kunci rumahmu juga 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di-_check up_ mendatang, Pak Dokter," gurau Sungmin sambil mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya.

.

===000===

.

.

"Anh.. ngh.. aahh.."

Sungmin terpaku di depan sebuah pintu kamar saat mendengar desah-desah tertahan dari seorang wanita.

Siapa lagi? Tentu saja suara desahan si Nyonya rumah ini! Dan yang paling membuat namja manis itu seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum adalah ketika dia mengetahui alasan suaminya tidak menjawab teleponnya tadi.

Hmm.. sedang bersenang-senang rupanya. Tidak 'kah selama ini Kyuhyun pernah merasa bersalah pada 'istri' keduanya itu?

"Oppaaa.. nghh.. anhh..." telinga Sungmin menangkap kembali desahan itu.

Sedikit pun dia tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar Seohyun yang tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Matanya menatap sayu pada pintu besar itu.

Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi dia selalu merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak diinginkan di rumah ini.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sungmin untuk kembali tersadar dari pemikiran-pemikiran praktisnya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu lagi sambil membawa tas jinjingnya. Entah kali ini kemana lagi dia akan pergi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin bergumam pelan saat dia duduk bersandar pada bangku taman di dekat kompleks perumahan rumahnya.

Pandangannya menatap kosong pada sosok abstrak di depannya. Air matanya menetes perlahan mulai dari mata kanannya. Air mata yang jatuh entah karena sapuan angin yang mengenai matanya atau karena hatinya yang memang merasa sakit -atau bahkan mungkin keduanya.

Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat merindukan Kyuhyun sejak meninggalkannya empat hari yang lalu. Sejak Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke rumah Hyukjae. Sungmin tersenyum masam mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun yang lalu.

_._

"_Ku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku terlalu lama,"_

.

Dan karena kata-kata terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun pergi itulah, yang telah membuat Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali suaminya tercinta. Memikirkannya, merindukannya, dan terus mengharapkannya.

Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah suatu kenyataan yang harus dia terima. Bahwa apapun perkataan Kyuhyun empat hari yang lalu bukan merupakan sebuah penyelesaian menuju kebahagian rumah tangga mereka.

Masih banyak hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan sebuah kata. Seks misalnya.

Haruskah Sungmin menerima dengan lapang dada mendapati suaminya terus mencumbui istri pertamanya itu?

Atau mungkin juga Kyuhyun yang perlu menelaah lebih jauh tentang perasaannya.

.

===000===

.

.

Kini langit sudah mulai gelap. Menampakan siluet indah berwarna jingga yang tidak lagi mencolok di ufuk barat. Angin dingin mulai berdesir kesana-kemari membuat sebuah tarian alam yang semu –sampai menusuk epidermis kulit orang yang diterpanya.

Sungmin masih tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong di bangku taman sambil terus menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Dia terus menahan hawa dingin yang semakin dirasakan olehnya.

Namun dia tidak begitu peduli sedingin apapun tempat ini. Hatinya lebih dingin. Hampir membeku karena terlalu sakit. Bahkan sekarang dia mulai merasa sedikit menyesal menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang salah jika Sungmin merasa menyesal. Bahkan banyak orang akan mengatakan hal itu sangatlah wajar untuk merasa menyesal menikah dengan seseorang yang telah beristri.

.

.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasa sebuah jaket hitam melingkupi punggungnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depannya –sang pemilik jaket.

"Donghae.." gumam Sungmin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Pasti sulit bagimu untuk ijin bekerja. Maaf menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak juga. Ayo pergi dari sini,"

.

===00===

.

.

Seorang pria berambut coklat nampak berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor rumah sakit. Mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sekarang bertuliskan Dokter Spesialis Mata, Lee Hyukjae.

Sedikit terkejut, Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya menatap heran pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini berada di depan mejanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dua hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi 'istri'ku," tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit merinding mendapan tekanan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah... dua hari yang lalu Sungmin pulang ke rumah?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sedikit ragu.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak pulang ke rumah,"

"Mwo? Jelas-jelas waktu itu Sungmin bilang padaku kalau dia mau pulang ke rumah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Jangan-jangan Seohyun mengusirnya!"

Perkataan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang Seohyun! Kau pikir kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu!"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun menggertaknya. Seulas senyum tipis terhias di wajah Hyukjae. Dia balik menatap tajam wajah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat bagaimana kau membela Seohyun. Kau pikir Sungmin tahan dengan sikapmu itu? Bahkan menurutku sangat wajar jika Sungmin meninggalkanmu!" kata Hyukjae dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Cepat beri tahu aku dimana dia?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kalau pun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu! Kau pantas ditinggalkan olehnya!" Hyukjae sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia terlalu emosi jika harus berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika selama ini dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang terus-terusan menyiksa perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Hyukjae dengan membanting pintu ruangan itu saat menutupnya.

Sementara Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan sambil mengambil ponselnya. Dia segera menghubungi nomor yang sangat dia kenal.

"Apa Sungmin bersamamu?"

"Ne. Dia di tempatku," jawab suara pria di seberang ponsel Hyukjae.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat dia tidur semalam menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air mineral. Langkahnya sedikit tersendat karena rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya dan rasa malas yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat tidur.

Masih pukul 5 pagi saat ini. Sepertinya Sungmin baru bisa tidur beberapa jam yang lalu karena semalam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melewati kamar sang pemilik rumah ketika dia hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia melihat sang pemilik rumah kini telah rapi dengan kemeja bermotif garis tipis dan celana panjang hitam yang senada dengan warna garis kemejanya.

Terlihat pria tampan itu sedang mengancingkan kedua kancing di masing-masing lengannya di depan sebuah cermin besar.

Perlahan Sungmin mengetuk pintu yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka. Sang pemilik rumah tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat-lihat keadaan kamar yang rapi itu.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali," kata Sungmin sambil menatap tidak suka pada dasi yang kini baru saja bertengger di leher Donghae.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit hari ini,"

"Humm.. begitu ya," Sungmin membuka lemari pakaian Donghae dan mengambil sebuah dasi polos yang lebih cocok untuk kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae hanya melirik Sungmin sambil memasang dasi -yang semenjak tadi berada di lehernya- dengan rapi.

"Apa yang kau-" ucapan Donghae terpotong saat Sungmin menarik pelan dasi yang telah terpasang manis di kerah baju Donghae dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Yang ini lebih cocok dengan kemejamu," ucap Sungmin sebelum mendapat kata-kata protes dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin memasangkan dasi itu pada kerah baju Donghae tanpa menatap pria itu. Matanya hanya tertuju pada dasi yang sedang dipasangnya.

Sementara Donghae terus menatap namja manis di depannya itu. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Sungmin dan memilikinya untuk selamanya. Tapi dia juga sangat tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Banyak hal yang telah berubah dalam hubungan mereka dan semua tahu itu.

Namja manis itu telah bersuami! Meski suaminya bukanlah seseorang yang baik menurutnya, tetap saja salah jika terus memiliki perasaan pada namja manis yang sedang hamil muda itu. Aish! Bukankah membawa kabur 'istri' orang juga hal yang salah? Dan tinggal seatap dengan 'istri' orang yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya juga tindakan yang sangat salah?

"Yup! Selesai. Kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang setelah memasangkan dasi itu.

"Gomawo," Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjut Donghae.

"Ne," Sungmin mengangguk.

Donghae mengambil tas kerja dan jas dokternya lalu melangkah hendak keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada di ambang pintu.

Dia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Mengapa... kau tidak jadi 'istri'ku saja..."

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan untuk tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Kecanggungan sedikit tampak setelah perkataan Donghae tadi.

"Lupakan," kata Donghae sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam menatap langkah Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan dia melangkahkan diri menuju kamarnya semalam; kamar tamu.

Kembali dia merebahkan diri dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebal. Sesungguhnya dia sudah cukup pusing dengan keadaan hidupnya. Kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat buruk.

Sekali lagi dia memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mengalami banyak masalah. Jika menelaah lebih jauh, maka Sungmin terpaksa harus menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang memang sudah seharusnya. Kenyataan bahwa semenjak bersama Kyuhyun tidak sebahagia saat dia bersama Donghae.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat namja manis itu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah semua itu terjadi atas keinginannya sendiri? Lalu apa yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Sungmin mau menikah dengannya? Apa Kyuhyun menjanjikan kebahagiaan?

Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menjanjikan sesuatu semacam itu.

Wajar saja jika namja manis ini merasa lelah. Lelah dengan perasaannya yang terus-terusan tersiksa saat mengharapkan Kyuhyun. Menjadi 'istri'nya tidak berarti memilikinya. Lalu sampai kapan Sungmin harus bertahan untuk terus hidup seperti ini?

Namun hatinya masih meragu. Hati kecilnya menjerit keras setiap dia ingin pergi dari Kyuhyun. Seolah dia akan mati jika berpisah dari pria yang amat dia cintai itu. Bodoh memang. Tersiksa oleh perasaan sendiri. Terpenjara dalam hidup seseorang. Tak bisa lari. Bahkan beranjak sedikit saja maka akan terasa perih.

Lihatlah, Cho Kyuhyun! Sebegitu berartinya dirimu bagi namja ini. Lalu mengapa kau menempatkannya sebagai hiasan rumah? Memposisikannya hanya pada status sosialmu. Bukankah dia juga 'istri'mu?

.

.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara bel pintu rumah ini ditekan oleh seseorang. Sepertinya ada tamu. Sedikit tergesa Sungmin membuka pintu rumah itu.

"K-kyu..." mata Sungmin membulat melihat sosok pria yang baru beberapa saat lalu dia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah 'istri'nya itu. Tatapan menusuk yang begitu mengintimidasi. Menampakkan raut kemarahan yang sangat membuncah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Pulang!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan kanan Sungmin dan menariknya secara paksa menuju mobilnya.

Cengkraman erat dari tangan Kyuhyun di lengan kanan Sungmin membuat namja manis itu terasa sepeti diseret paksa oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun.. sakit.." kata Sungmin sambil menahan sakit pada lengan kanannya yang ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku..." lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Dia tetap menyeret Sungmin yang masih menggunakan piama ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Donghae.

"Lepaskan aku!" kali ini Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar Kyuhyun mau melepaskannya.

Mendengar suara Sungmin yang meninggi, Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan lengan Sungmin dengan kasar. Sekali lagi dia menatap tajam wajah 'istri'nya itu.

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil balas menatap suaminya dengan pandangan kaku. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini? Seperti seorang suami yang baru saja menangkap basah istrinya di rumah selingkuhannya.

"Memalukan! Apa kau sangat tidak waras sampai berpikir untuk tidur di rumah mantan kekasihmu, hah?" cerca Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap penuh amarah yang meletup-letup.

"Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu," Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan suara pelan. Dia memijit-mijit pelan lengan kanannya yang kini tampak memerah.

"Cepat pulang!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan kanan Sungmin dan hendak menyeretynya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG, CHO KYUHYUN!" kali ini Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa selingkuhanmu itu yang mengajarimu untuk membentak suamimu, hah?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghempaskan dengan kasar lengan Sungmin.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang Donghae! Dan lagi, dia itu bukan selingkuhanku!"

"Ku pikir hubungan kalian cukup serius. Apa semalam kalian melakukan seks? Bagaimana rasanya? Lebih baik dariku, eh?" kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang mengejek.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap tajam wajah Kyuhyun. Sedikit tak percaya kalau suaminya dapat berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Sekarang aku jadi meragukan siapa ayah dari janin yang-"

.

**Plakk!**

.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Ya! Sungmin baru saja menamparnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Meski tamparan Sungmin tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan kerasnya tamparan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin selama ini.

Kini namja manis itu hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar suaminya. Sesungguhnya Sungmin tidak ingin melakukannya. Itu hanya sebuah refleks karena dia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sesaat mereka terdiam di sisi mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak berani mengatakan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan kata 'maaf' pun sangat sulit.

"Kau sudah berani menampar suamimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin pergi dariku. Baiklah, silakan berbahagia dengan selingkuhanmu itu!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menatap suaminya dengan butir-butir air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Tidak! Namja manis itu tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini!

"Kyu, aku-"

Belum sempat Sungmin mengatakan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tangisnya yang tertahan. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan penyesalannya.

Seharusnya Sungmin menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi apakah harus seperti itu? Haruskan sekali lagi Sungmin mengalah? Bukankah dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya? Mungkin juga ini pilihan tepat. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya akan tetap sama kalau pun Sungmin tidak membuat keputusan yang salah. Sejauh apapun dia berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya akan tetap sama. Berujung pada sebuah persimpangan yang membuatnya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Terus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini atau menyerah.

Setelah kejadian ini, namja manis ini sedikit tersadar untuk menyerah. Menyerah dengan semuanya meskipun sangat menyakitkan.

Cho Kyuhyun... yang begitu berharga untuknya. Semua mungkin tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini.

Sekali lagi... kebahagiaan tidak berpihak pada rumah tangga mereka.

.

===000===

.

.

Mungkin ada banyak jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan dalam hidup. Namun sebuah penyelesaian hanya dapat terjadi jika kau memahami posisimu sendiri. Jangan menyerah...

**TBC**

**===000===**

**a/n :**  
>Annyeong~~ ^^<br>Mianhae akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk. Kuliah saya sudah mulai lagi sih... Banyak praktikum juga.  
>Tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk tetap menyelesaikan tanggungan fic saya. Mohon bersabar ya... T_T<p>

Mianhae buat review yang gak bisa dibales di chapter ini. Next chap deh... ^^  
>Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian.<p>

Terima kasih banyak pada reviewers setiaku. I love you, all... *peluk satu-satu*  
>Terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya. ^^<p>

Ah, satu lagi... saya mau promosi bentar. Saya baru saja membuat fic kolaborasi dengan Rainy hearT dan Miyu1905. **My Lover's Skill** dengan akun **KyuMin hearT137**. Yang belum baca, jika berminat, silakan dibaca. RnR yaa~~ ^_^

Maaf untuk typo di chapter ini.  
>Mind to review? :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

Happy reading~

Enjoy! ^_^

===000===

**Chapter 6**

.

"Brengsek! Kau pasti menyakitinya lagi!" bentak Donghae sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya! Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Cih!" mata tajam itu memandang sengit pada sepasang mata coklat kelam di hadapannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap malas pada pria di depannya. Terlihat sekali namja bermarga Cho itu sangat malas menanggapi kata-kata Donghae.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan Sungmin bukan urusanku lagi. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku meninggalkan namja memalukan itu!"

.

_**Buagh!**_

.

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek karena pukulan Donghae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh darah di sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai penuh kebencian pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Begitu khawatir pada 'istri'ku, eh?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan muka meremehkan. Dia berdiri dan kembali siap adu mulut dengan pria yang dari dulu dia benci itu.

"Kau masih berani menyebut Sungmin sebagai 'istri'mu? Ku pikir kau masih punya banyak simpanan istri di rumahmu," Donghae balik menyindir.

"Cih! Setidaknya aku tidak merayu 'istri' orang," gumam Kyuhyun namun cukup jelas didengar oleh Donghae.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk beradu mulut denganmu, Kyuhyun Cho! Tapi bisa ku pastikan! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup tenang jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin!" setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun sambil membanting pintu saat dia keluar.

.

.

Menghela nafas pelan, Donghae melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan penuh luapan emosi. Wajah datarnya terlihat mengerikan tatkala emosi menguasai dirinya.

Emosinya membuncah tadi sore ketika saat dia pulang dan tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin di rumahnya.

Berbagai spekulasinya tentang kepergian Sungmin selalu mengarah pada si Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Ya! Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Sungmin pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit seperti ini? Saat itu juga Donghae langsung menemui Kyuhyun dengan harapan Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin kini telah kembali ke rumah.

Namun bukan kata-kata itu yang terlontar saat Donghae menemuinya tadi. Dengan tatapan tak peduli, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau tidak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan Sungmin setelah tadi pagi dia menemuinya.

Dan Donghae sudah bisa menebak kalau tadi pagi keduanya bertengkar lalu pada akhirnya namja bermarga Cho itulah yang menyakiti Sungmin.

Penyesalan ada di benaknya karena dia meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian tadi pagi. Dia merasa seharusnya bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun akan datang ke rumahnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Menyakiti namja manis yang dia cintai itu dan membuatnya harus terpisah kembali dengan Sungmin. Jika Donghae boleh jujur, dia sangat bahagia saat Sungmin berada di dalam rumahnya. Rasanya seperti saat mereka kembali bersama sebelum akhirnya lagi-lagi Kyuhyun-lah yang memisahkan mereka. Salahkah jika Donghae begitu membenci Cho bungsu itu?

.

===000===

.

.

Langkah gontai dari seorang pemilik rumah membuat wanita yang sedari tadi menunggunya pulang sedikit terkejut. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh pria itu. Sedikit tersendat saat pria berambut cokelat itu melangkah melewati ruang tamu. Tak dipedulikannya raut wajah khawatir dari Seohyun yang semalaman menunggunya pulang di sofa ruang tamu.

Mata Kyuhyun hanya menatap samar pada apa yang berada di depannya. Pandangannya mengabur. Tidak fokus seiring dengan banyaknya kadar alkohol yang dia minum.

Mata Seohyun membulat saat melihat memar di sudut bibir suaminya. Dia buru-buru mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Apa kau berkelahi?" tanya Seohyun dengan sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Langkahnya sedikit tersandung saat melewati tangga. Seohyun yang khawatir kalau-kalau suaminya itu jatuh dari tangga, kini berniat bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memapahnya menuju kamar. Namun, langkah Seohyun terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang tentu saja bukan kamar mereka, melainkan kamar milik Sungmin.

"Aku tidur di sini," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Seohyun sedikit pun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan kembali menutupnya setelah dia masuk. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan protes dari Seohyun. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan tidak suka dari wajah istri pertamanya itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang biasa dipakai oleh Sungmin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas dari 'istri'nya yang selalu dia rindukan.

Sesungguhnya dia menyesal karena selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lagi-lagi pada akhirnya selalu saja dia menyakiti namja manis itu.

Bahkan setiap kata-kata kasar yang terucap pada akhirnya juga membuat sebuah penyesalah besar di hatinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu," gumamnya pelan.

Matanya sudah terasa berat akibat kantuk yang amat sangat dan kadar alkohol dalam darahnya yang membuat dirinya kian tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau pergi kemana, Sungmin..." rancaunya lagi, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

Rasa lelah yang mulai menyatu dengan rasa kantuk telah membuatnya begitu cepat hampir terlelap. Wajar saja jika dia merasa lelah setelah seharian ini diam-diam dia telah mencari Sungmin ke semua tempat yang menurutnya mungkin akan dikunjungi oleh 'istri'nya itu.

Namun semua usaha pencariannya itu tidak menemukan hasil. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir kemana lagi Sungmin akan pergi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus saja ada di dalam hatinya saat ini adalah bahwa benarkah Sungmin telah benar-benar meninggalkannya?

.

.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hati Kyuhyun jika dia mengingat selama ini dia tidak bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia dengan menikah dengannya.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti ini. Membuat namja manis itu meninggalkannya.

Karena jika Sungmin tidak meninggalkannya, maka dia akan semakin menyakitinya. Dia tidak mau itu!

Baginya sudah cukup selama ini telah membuat namja manis yang dicintainya itu menangis. Dia ingin Sungmin bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Sungmin bukanlah dengan hidup bersamanya.

Karena itulah, menurutnya Sungmin akan bahagia jika mereka berpisah.

Setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan membuatnya begitu terluka seperti yang telah dilakukan olehnya.

"Sungmin..." dia mendesiskan nama 'istri'nya sebelum dia jauh terlelap.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, semenjak tadi Seohyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik Sungmin yang sedikit dibuka olehnya.

Dia melihat sebagaimana terlukanya raut wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia juga bisa mendengar gumaman-gumaman pelan yang tadi dilontarkan Kyuhyun sebelum dia tertidur. Tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenangi kedua mata cantik itu.

Perasaan gundah membuncah di benaknya. Perasaan bersalah dan dendamnya kembali membuatnya bingung.

"Semua ini bukan salahku," gumam Seohyun pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

Dia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap di kamar Sungmin.

.

===000===

.

.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah melangkah menuju sebuah kawasan pertokoan. Pakaiannya yang terlihat terbuka di bagian perut dan sedikit menonjolkan bentuk buah dadanya yang indah membuatnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan malam ini.

Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai indah membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu pas dengan gaun merah erotis yang dikenakannya.

Dengan langkah pasti wanita yang terlihat seperti wanita nakal itu melangkah masuk pada sebuah butik kecil milik Seohyun.

Malam hari seperti ini, butik itu sudah sangat sepi. Di dalam butik hanya ada Seohyun yang sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan lalu.

Tampaknya Seohyun tidak ingin pulang ke rumah untuk malam ini setelah kemarin melihat suaminya mabuk dan terlihat menderita seperti itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah untuk malam ini agar perasaan bersalah tidak melingkupinya lagi.

.

.

Wanita berbaju merah tadi membuka pintu butik dan melangkah menuju meja kasir tempat Seohyun kini duduk.

"Selamat malam, Nona Seo," sapa wanita berbaju merah itu dengan seringainya.

Seohyun hanya membalas menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan sengit.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" bentak Seohyun.

"Kemarin malam suamimu menemuiku," kata wanita itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Mata Seohyun membulat. Jadi ini alasan Kyuhyun mabuk kemarin malam? Dia pergi ke tempat perempuan murahan ini? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat Kyuhyun menderita? Apa selama ini masih belum cukup untukmu?" tanya wanita berbaju merah itu dengan nada tegas.

Seohyun mendelik tajam ke arah wanita itu. "Sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun hidup seperti ini! Kau jangan sok tahu, Victoria!" bentak Seohyun.

Wanita yang dipanggil Victoria itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar bentakan Seohyun.

"Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan hidup Kyuhyun 'kan?" tanya Victoria dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Seohyun kembali menatap tidak percaya pada Victoria. Matanya penuh dengan luapan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kyuhyunlah yang menghancurkan hidupku! Sudah sewajarnya jika aku ingin dia juga hancur!"

"Tapi kecelakaan itu bukan salah Kyuhyun! Kau terlalu mengada-ada Seohyun! Kau menyalahkan semua itu pada Kyuhyun agar kau tidak hidup sendirian 'kan? Kau benar-benar wanita licik!" teriak Victoria.

Untuk sesaat wanita bernama Victoria itu mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan karena kata-katanya tadi. Emosinya juga membuncah mengingat selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menutupi kenyataan dari siapa pun.

Victoria pun dulu tahu semuanya setelah dia memaksa keras Kyuhyun untuk tidak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian. Dan sekarang wanita berbaju merah itu sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat begitu hancurnya hidup Kyuhyun karena Seohyun.

Karena itulah Victoria diam-diam sering datang menemui Seohyun untuk menyadarkan wanita itu bahwa apa yang selama ini dilakukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Namun Seohyun tidak pernah mau mendengar sehingga memaksa Victoria untuk berteriak padanya agar Seohyun sadar sepenuhnya dengan perbuatan buruk yang dilakukannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!"

Seohyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong tubuh Victoria agar pergi dari butiknya.

Tentu saja Victoria tidak bisa diusir semudah itu. Dengan kasar dia balik menghempaskan tubuh Seohyun sampai wanita itu jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Lihat dirimu yang sekarang, Seohyun-sshi! Kau lebih menyedihkan dari pecundang!" sekali lagi Victoria memberinya makian.

Victoria memang bukan wanita sopan yang terhormat. Dia hanya seorang pemilik Bar yang dulu kebetulan ditolong oleh Kyuhyun saat dia akan diperkosa oleh beberapa pemabuk jalanan.

Sejak saat itulah dia merasa berhutang budi pada Kyuhyun. Karena itu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Mendengar makian dari Victoria tadi, Seohyun hanya membuang muka tanpa berniat balas memaki.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu yang mengakibatkan seluruh keluargamu meninggal, itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun! Kau sudah mengingat semuanya seminggu setelah kecelakaan, tapi kau bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak mengingat apapun dan menyalahkan semua pada Kyuhyun! Dasar Penipu!"

Seohyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar diintimidasi oleh Victoria seperti itu.

"Saat kecelakaan itu, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun memang yang menabrak mobil keluargamu, tapi kau juga harus tetap menggaris bawahi bahwa kenyataannya mobil keluargamu tidak mempunyai rem sehingga dengan mudahnya mobil itu tergelincir ke jurang. Tapi kau menyalahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun! Bahkan waktu itu kau bilang ingatanmu hilang agar Kyuhyun semakin bersalah! Kau... benar-benar keterlaluan, Seohyun..."

"Sudah sewajarnya aku membuatnya menderita! KYUHYUN MEMBUNUH SEMUA KELUARGAKU!" teriak Seohyun.

Mata Victoria membulat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok Seohyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kau masih berpikir Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya bersalah? Apa kau lupa saat itu mobil keluargamulah yang mengebut? Buka matamu, Seohyun! Bahkan kau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menikahimu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak!" teriak Victoria lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Victoria! Kyuhyun juga membunuh janinku saat kecelakaan itu! Dan kecelakaan itu juga membuatku tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi... karena itulah! Sudah sewajarnya dia harus menikahiku!"

.

_**Plakk!**_

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Seohyun. Victoria masih menatap wajah Seohyun dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Nafasnya tidak beraturan bahkan setelah menampar Seohyun pun masih terasa begitu emosi.

"Tapi bukan berati kau bisa mengatur semua hidup Kyuhyun semaumu! Bahkan selama ini kau terus menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan menyuruhnya untuk menyakiti Sungmin! Kau benar-benar iblis, Seohyun!" tanpa sadar air mata turun dari pipi wanita bernama Victoria itu.

Seohyun hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan tadi.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana tersiksanya hidup Kyuhyun saat dia terus-menerus menyakiti Sungmin karena kemauanmu? Kyuhyun memang terlalu baik! Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Kyuhyun masih bersikap baik padamu. Seohyun, aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Sungmin sudah pergi! Dan apa penderitaan Kyuhyun selama ini masih belum cukup untukmu?"

Victoria kembali terisak selesai mengatakan kata-kata panjangnya. Air mata entah kenapa terus membasahi pipinya. Rasanya dia juga ikut terluka melihat selama ini Kyuhyun terus menderita sendirian seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun memang terlalu baik. Mungkin jika seandainya aku diposisi Kyuhyun, aku sudah lama membunuhmu," gumam Victoria sambil melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan butik Seohyun.

Tetapi saat akan melewati pintu, ternyata pintu itu telah terbuka dan ada seorang pria yang semenjak tadi berdiri di depan pintu itu. Namun Victoria tidak ambil pusing. Dia melewati pria itu dan pergi dari butik menuju Bar miliknya. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan minum-minum bisa meredakan emosinya.

Sementara itu, pria yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi hanya bisa mematung setelah mendengar semua kenyataan itu. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara terkejut dengan raut tidak percaya. Pria itu menatap Seohyun yang kini telah berdiri dan membelakanginya.

"Tadi aku hanya bermaksud mampir sebentar tapi-"

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" potong Seohyun.

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

Seohyun berbalik menatap pria itu dan tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya akhirnya kau tahu bahwa aku adalah wanita yang mengerikan,"

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Seohyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Bagiku kau tetap tidak terlihat seperti itu, Seohyun-sshi,"

"Heechul-sshi," air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung oleh Seohyun akhirnya meluap di hadapan pria bernama Heechul itu.

Merasa tidak tega melihat wanita itu menangis di depannya, Heechul pun memeluk Seohyun untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Seohyun balas memeluk pria itu. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu tulus. Rasanya jauh lebih hangat dari pelukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun selama ini. Perasaan nyaman yang sama sekali tidak didapatnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun... hentikan semua itu," kata Heechul dengan sedikit tegas.

Mata Seohyun membulat. Segera dilepaskannya pelukan dari Heechul.

Dia menatap tajam wajah Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun milikku! Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku..."

Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada Seohyun. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang terlihat manis seperti dia bisa melakukan hal yang sekejam itu?

.

===000===

.

.

"Aku sudah mencarinya beberapa hari ini tapi tidak juga bisa menemukannya. Sungmin... sebenarnya kau pergi kemana 'sih?" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada gusar sambil menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada teman-temannya agar memberitahunya jika melihat Sungmin.

Pria tampan yang duduk di depan meja kerja Hyukjae hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah gusar.

"Aku juga sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat. Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencarinya dimana lagi," kata Donghae dengan pandangan lesu.

Bola mata indahnya terlihat sayu mengingat dia tidak bisa tidur setelah kepergian Sungmin yang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras selama beberapa hari ini, Hae. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan istirahat," Hyukjae meletakan ponselnya di meja dan menyentuh pelan pipi kiri Donghae.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa istirahat sementara Sungmin entah berada dimana," nada gusar kembali terdengar dari perkataan Donghae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus pelan pipi kiri Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hae... aku yakin Sungmin bukan orang bodoh. Sekarang pasti dia sedang menenangkan dirinya. Aku juga yakin dia akan menghubungi kita kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Percayalah..." kata Hyukjae sambil menatap langsung mata Donghae.

Donghae terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat dulu..." lanjut Hyukjae sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Donghae.

"Ne, baiklah."

Donghae berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Hyukjae kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hae..." panggil Hyukjae pelan sambil menatap punggung sahabatnya.

Donghae masih berdiri di depan pintu keluar, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat iri melihat sikapmu pada Sungmin," pelan sekali Hyukjae mengatakannya. Hanya saja telinga Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja kerjanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah dia mengatakan hal itu pada Donghae.

Hyukjae tahu ini salah. Dia sangat tahu kalau Donghae sangat mencintai sahabatnya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa selama ini dia mencintai pemuda itu.

Sebuah rasa yang sudah lama terpendam dan terabaikan kini mulai bergejolak menuntut kepastian.

Air mata Hyukjae mengalir ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki Donghae kian menjauh. Pemuda itu pergi. Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Lee Hyukjae," gumam Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap nanar pada sosok Donghae yang terlihat menjauh.

.

===000===

.

.

"_Bahkan sampai aku mati pun, perasaan ini tidak mungkin bisa lenyap begitu saja,"_

.

Berbagai perasaan kian meronta meminta sebuah kepastian. Semuanya menuntut sebuah akhir yang membahagiakan.

Namun sesungguhnya yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah berupa kebenaran.

Semua hanya opini semu yang tidak begitu nyata.

Sampai saatnya tiba, akankah mereka sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang seharusnya mereka pertahankan?

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

**Special Thanks to :  
><strong>**RizkaIwanda, ar13n, ****Park Min Rin**** , ****Ms. KMS, Leeyasmin, Myeolchi's wife, ****Cha2LoveKorean**** , ****Qminhee, kim changbo, naeminnie, emyKMS, MinnieGalz, siticho, aniya1004, Ticia, VainVampire, ****kimhyena**** , ****Hyeri, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**** , ****Thania Lee**** , ****myevilsmile**** , ****Baby-ya**** , ****cuneh, MegaKyu, ****EllaWiffe**** , ****Park Soo Ri, Bloody Vampire, KyuLov, min190196, ajjulle kim, v13kyumin, Cho Miku, risa-sparkyumin, melani kyuminElfsha, winda1004, kyumin forever, JoBel13ve, Eternal Spring, mira Gyumin, Decita GaemGyu, bunny's kyumin, kyuhaeminie, anon, Chikyumin, Chorheya, ranie nanda elf, Kim young min, Bunny Ming, vitaminielf, Kyu Junior, ****Little Chick Ryuu**** , ****WindaaKyuMin**** , ****TaniaClouds, Boom, Mousy, Dina LuvKyumin, just kyuMIN, Yuuki mesa, Yuuki mesa, tjKyuri, Gingers, kyumin, ****Fujiwara Roronoa**** , ****just kyuMIN**

**Diitactorlove : **Tenang, gak ada ChulSeo kok, Chingu. Aku bikin mrk deket karna Seo gak mungkin dong gak punya temen? ^^ Lagian, chullie kan temennya Ming pas Ming pindah rumah di kota.

**bunny pinka : **Annyeong, chingu. ^^ Duh... crack pair ya... humm... gak tau deh. Ini udah mulai konfliknya. Masih minat HaeMin kah?

**kyuminlinz92****-ahjumma : **kalo baca chap ini gmn? Masih bisa bilang Gyu laki-laki gak berperasaan? ^^ hehe

**Cho Kyutamin, rie : **Annyeong... ^^ Heechul kan temen SMP-nya Ming. *liat chap sblumnya* :D

**emak mecca **: EMAKKKK~~ ^^ alurnya malah jadi ginih... hehe... masih ngarep ama Haemin? :p

**Miyu1905**** : **Chagiiii~ aku padamuuu~~ (?)

**Hie : **Wah, malah baca yang itu. hehe Gapapa, chingu. Semua pasti pada emosi, makanya gituh. ^^ Chinguuuu~ aku padamuuu~~  
>thanks review-nya... :D<p>

**aya chan : **bee-ahjummaaa~ mari berdoa biar endingnya bagus. T_T

**jewELFishy :** Sabarya halmonie~~ alur di chap ini ngejawab semuanya kan? ^^

.

All : Yey! Chapter 6 udah publish dan bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih pada sebel ama Gyu kah? ^^

.

Mind to review? ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

Happy reading~

Enjoy! ^_^

===000===

**Chapter 7**

"Kyuhyun? Kau Kyuhyun 'kan?" panggil wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan melewati padang rumput yang dulu sering didatangi oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang beberapa kali datang kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Namun sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menemukannya, padahal sudah hampir dua minggu setelah kepergian Sungmin yang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat bibi yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Chaeyoon-ahjumma,"

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan antusias. Dia segera mendekat ke tempat wanita paruh baya itu berdiri. Sudah sangat lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak bersama Sungmin?" tanya bibi itu.

Perubahan besar langsung terlihat di raut wajah Kyuhyun saat bibi itu menyebut nama Sungmin. Alih-alih memikirkan jawaban, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk terdiam.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah? Kemarin wajah Sungmin juga terlihat sedih. Aku jadi khawatir padanya,"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Bibi bertemu dengan Sungmin? Kapan? Bisa beri tahu aku dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada gusar.

Bibi itu tersenyum lega. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang kemudian membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan perlakukan dari bibi itu.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Kyuhyun. Sungmin pasti senang melihatmu begitu peduli padanya,"

.

===000===

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh Chaeyoon-ahjumma. Dia masih saja memikirkan kata-kata bibi tadi.

'Benarkah aku terlihat berbeda?' pertanyaan itu terus dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

Ia kembali meragukan dirinya. Selalu saja begini. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak rasa percaya diri jika hal ini menyangkut dengan Sungmin. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit takut bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Dia sedikit takut karena tidak ingin melihat raut wajah terluka dari namja yang begitu dia cintai itu. Banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini membuatnya hampir gila. Terlalu rumit baginya sampai kadang Kyuhyun meragukan kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri. Ironis.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia melihat sosok namja manis yang begitu ia rindukan kini berada di halaman sebuah rumah kecil.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu. Bisa dia lihat Sungmin sedang menyiram bunga di halaman sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang kini semakin terlihat membesar. Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati sosok namja cantik itu.

.

.

Mata Sungmin terlihat membulat melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah barunya. Dia sampai menjatuhkan alat penyiram bunga yang dari tadi dia pegang sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal barunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Sungmin dengan suara agak parau saat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Beberapa kali Sungmin berusaha lepas dari pelukan itu, namun sia-sia.

Erat.

Erat sekali Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Min, kau begitu membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau pergi seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu, aku... aku-" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin membalas pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Saling berbagi rasa sakit. Seolah dengan pelukan hangat itu mereka sama-sama bisa menunjukan kalau mereka terluka satu sama lain saat mereka terpisah.

"Maaf," gumam Sungmin. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya lagi. Selalu saja dia tidak bisa menolak Kyuhyun. Selalu saja dia membiarkan dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok tampan itu.

Kali ini sama saja. Di saat dia memilih untuk pergi dan melupakan semuanya, Kyuhyun datang dan membuat hatinya kembali bingung. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ada sebuah perasaan bahagia yang terselip di hatinya saat melihat Kyuhyun datang ke tempat ini.

Dia bahagia karena Kyuhyun mencari dan menemukannya.

"Kyu? K-kau... menangis?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa bahu kanannya agak basah. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan punggung kanan Sungmin. Bisa Sungmin rasakan nafas pria di pelukannya ini agak berat. Bahunya agak terguncang. Sungmin menepuk dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya meski dirinya sendiri juga sedang menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara agak bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengatakan kenyataan yang selama ini dia tutupi dari Sungmin. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaan Seohyun dalam rumah tangga mereka. Namun rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Terlalu banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan. Terlalu banyak luka yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri. Dia tidak ingin membebani Sungmin dengan semua hal itu.

Selama ini Kyuhyun dapat bertahan dengan semua penderitaan itu karena ada Sungmin di sampingnya. Meski dengan cara yang salah, dia terus berusaha mempertahankan namja yang begitu dia cintai itu.

Namun setelah Sungmin pergi, dia merasa hidupnya begitu kosong. Dia merasa tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala tekanan yang diberikan oleh Seohyun pada masa depannya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup jika harus selamanya menanggung semua itu –sendirian.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa-apa, namun dia bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun punya begitu banyak hal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis –sejak saat itu. Terakhir kali dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis adalah saat Kyuhyun dan keluarganya akan pindah ke kota besar dan meninggalkan Sungmin kecil yang saat itu menangis dengan kerasnya.

Sudah sangat lama saat masa kecil mereka. Namun tangis Kyuhyun masih sama. Tanpa suara namun begitu mengesankan luka yang begitu mendalam saat melihatnya. Seolah kita bisa merasakan begitu banyak rasa sakit yang selama ini ditanggung olehnya –sendirian.

.

===000===

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Senyum terhias di wajahnya saat merasakan lengan Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dielusnya pelan helai-helai rambut kecoklatan milik suaminya yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya.

Sudah sangat lama sejak moment indah pagi hari mereka. Perasaan nyaman saat dia terbangun di pelukan Kyuhyun begitu ia rindukan.

"Ng~" Kyuhyun menggumam pelan sambil membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah manis Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Ah, sambutan pagi yang begitu sempurna bagi Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk menatap wajah 'istri'nya yang begitu dia rindukan. Hampir dua minggu Sungmin menghilang. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dikecupnya dahi, pipi, dan mata Sungmin berkali-kali membuat Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Kau aneh," bisik Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kali ini dia mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut. Mereka berdua sangat merindukan sensasi ini. Perasaan begitu nyaman saat mereka sedang membagi cinta mereka lewat sentuhan-sentuhan.

"Mmh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun menarik belakang kepala Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama sekali mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Menautkan lidah dan saling menginvasi satu sama lain.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak. Saling menatap dan tersenyum sambil mengatur nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Memulai kembali ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Lama sekali mereka bercumbu. Saling berguling. Saling menindih walaupun masih hati-hati karena takut bayi di perut Sungmin terhimpit.

"Boleh aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mengakhiri percumbuan mereka. Sungmin hanya mengangguk senang.

Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Namun kali ini sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau menghimpit anakku!" kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sungmin.

"Bukan hanya anakmu, Minnie. Janin ini juga anakku," Kyuhyun kini duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus pelan perut Sungmin yang telah membesar.

"Bukankah kau meragukannya," gumam Sungmin dengan raut wajah terluka saat mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar emosi. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan mantan kekasihmu itu, apalagi kau sampai menginap disana. Ku pikir reaksiku wajar,"

"Wajar bagimu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Aku mengaku salah. Kau bisa menamparku lagi kalau kau mau," Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangan Sungmin di pipi kirinya.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Dia begitu kaget mendengar seorang Kyuhyun dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang dingin?

"Kyu," gumam Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Matanya memanas melihat Kyuhyun mencium telapak tangannya yang masih berada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa baru sakarang kau bersikap lembut padaku," sekali lagi Sungmin menggumam. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah _statment_.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Terlalu banyak alasan. Terlalu banyak hal yang begitu sulit dijelaskan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

.

===000===

.

**Hyukjae POV**

.

Akhirnya Sungmin menghubungiku. Aku begitu lega saat semalam Sungmin bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Hampir dua minggu Sungmin pergi dan sudah banyak orang yang panik karena hal itu. Namun aku masih begitu heran dengan sikap Sungmin. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang kalau dia sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Huhh, si kelinci bodoh benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Cho brengsek itu.

Aku masih termenung memikirkan Sungmin saat ku lihat ponselku menyala dan bergetar.

Donghae meneleponku!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menatap gusar pada ponselku. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Hallo?" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Bisa kita bertemu?" tanyanya dari seberang telepon.

"Hm. Tentu," aku mencoba bersikap wajar padanya.

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit 'kan?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah jam kerjamu selesai,"

Aku hampir saja terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari kursi kerjaku kalau saja tadi tidak berpegangan pada meja. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menjemputku?

.

===000===

.

.

"Kau harus makan, Seohyun," kata Heechul sambil berniat menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Seohyun.

Namun Seohyun hanya terdiam menatap sosok Heechul yang begitu baik padanya selama hampir dua minggu ini. Seohyun masih terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis setelah dia bertengkar dengan Victoria. Saat itu, hanya Heechul satu-satunya orang yang menolongnya.

Begitu kagetnya Seohyun saat Heechul bilang dia mengenal baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bahkan Heechul juga terlihat kaget saat dia mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dimaksud oleh Victoria dan Seohyun adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Awalnya Heechul sempat berpikir ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu saat mendengarkan pertengkaran Victoria dan Seohyun. Namun semuanya masih meragukan.

Semuanya menjadi lebih jelas saat Heechul menginjakan kakinya ke rumah Seohyun. Rumah yang sama dengan rumah milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang pernah dia kunjungi saat Kyuhyun baru saja menikah dengan Sungmin. Sungguh miris mengetahui bahwa wanita di sebelahnya adalah orang yang begitu membuat kedua sahabatnya menderita. Meski Heechul tahu jelas alasan Seohyun melakukan semua perbuatannya itu.

"Aku berada di sisimu bukan karena aku berada di pihakmu. Aku masih tidak membenarkan semua perbuatanmu itu, Seohyun-sshi," kata Heechul sambil memberikan segelas air untuk Seohyun.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun,"

.

===000===

.

.

"Janin Anda sehat, Tuan Cho. Namun akan lebih baik kalau Anda lebih memperhatikan makanan Anda. Bayi Anda akan butuh banyak asupan gizi," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa perut Sungmin dengan _stetoschope_.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun memeriksanya secara berlebihan.

"Aku dan bayiku akan sehat kalau suamiku baik padaku," sekali lagi Sungmin bergurau sambil menyindir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan death glare pada Sungmin yang terus menyindir perubahan sikapnya.

"Hah! kau menyebalkan," Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju balkon di sebelah kiri kamar mereka.

Sungmin kembali tertawa melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Dia menyusul Kyuhyun dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu," kata Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin dan berbalik memeluknya dari depan.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku ingin ke padang rumput bersamamu,"

"Benarkah? Ayo!"

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

a/n : Horeee~~ Chapter 7... lalalala...  
>Wife in your life juga dari dulu baru nyampe chap 7. Jadi nanti update-nya saya barengin ama fic ini... ^_^<br>Mianhae, readerdeul(?)... saya tau kalian pasti mau marah-marah karna saya terlalu cepet bikin KyuMin ketemu lagi. Tapi saya gak tega nyiksa Sungmin lagi. Kalo nyiksa Gyu, bukannya ntar malah Sungmin makin lama bahagianya. Ini juga konflik masih belom kelar... Jadi, ya... gak menutup kemungkinan buat sad ending kalo banyak yang pengen... *plak :p  
>Aishh... boleh minta review? ^_^<p>

.

.

**Special thanks for :**

**kyumin forever, kim changbo, Little Chick Ryuu , HyunMing joo, aya chan, Leeyasmn, kyuminlinz92 , emak mecca, tjkyuri, imsmL, Yuuki mesa, kwangrin cho, VainVampire, KyuLov, Hyeri, Ciel, Ms. KMS, kyumin1103, Rima KyuMin Elf , Bunny Ming, JoBel13ve, minnieGalz, Chikyumin, Myeolchi's wife, Me Is, emyKMS, siticho, diitactorlove, Mousy, vitaminielf, ELLE HANA , singingbell, gyumin88, Kyu Junior, melani kyuminElfsha, kimhyena , Jirania Triana, ar13n, MegaKyu, Cho Yooae, Decita Gaemgyu, nene, naeminnie, just kyuMIN, Park Min Rin , , aniya1004, eLizxie Aire , Rasma manies (gak manis deh *plak :p), yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Baby-ya , Dina LuvKyumin, min190196, Eternal Spring, Miyu1905 , Nurmakyuminelf, CHO GYUMIN LEE, bunny pinka, Ticia, CharolineElf, RizkaIwanda, melly, JiYoo861015 , Mailani GD-lovers, Cho Miku, Thania Lee, jewELFishy, assofa, Kim Sung Ra SparKYU , Nikyuminie, Song MiEun , icha, han gege.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someday, When I Can Hold Your Love**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :p

Rated : T

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort

Words for this chapter : 3.241

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' kedua Cho Kyuhyun? Inilah kisah mereka yang bermula dari janji suci yang diikrarkan dalam suatu ritual yang disebut 'Pernikahan'. KyuMin slight HaeMin. YAOI. MPREG.

Happy reading~

Enjoy! ^_^

===000===

**Chapter 8**

.

Sekali lagi senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Rasanya hangat meski angin di padang rumput saat sore hari terlalu sejuk.

Kini Sungmin mulai menggumamkan nada dari sebuah lagu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Dia tidak yakin itu lagu apa. Hanya menggumamkan nadanya saja di saat seperti ini sudah membuatnya begitu tenang.

"Apa kau lelah? Kita sudah cukup lama berada di sini," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan pelipis 'istri'nya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati hari ini bersamamu. Jarang-jarang 'kan kau baik padaku."

"Hey, kau menyindirku lagi," dengus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia berbalik dan berjinjit untuk memberi sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir suaminya.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat 'istri'nya yang kini terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia mengelus pelan rambut halus Sungmin dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka berdua datang kemari secara bersama-sama. Dan ciuman panjang ini membuat mereka berdua seperti memutar kembali waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Dari masa kecil mereka sampai hari ini.

Menyimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan dan menjadikan itu semua bagian dari pelajaran dalam perjalanan hidup mereka. Kemudian, mengenang dan menyimpan dengan jelas semua kenangan indah yang akan selalu membuat mereka merasa saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain setiap mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kemari? Kita sudah berkali-kali datang ke sini dan tidak ada Sungmin di tempat ini," kata Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi," jawab Donghae sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar padang rumput itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di seberang sana. Kemudian Donghae cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke padang rumput untuk mencari sosok _namja_ manis yang dicarinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Kini tatapannya terpaku pada dua orang yang saling memagut bibir dengan mesra di tengah padang rumput. Hatinya seakan kembali hancur melihat itu semua. Rasa sakit yang melebihi ketika Kyuhyun merebut Sungmin darinya. Jauh melebihi itu. Rasa sakit hatinya sekarang lebih kepada rasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah mampu menjadi sosok yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin.

Dan sekarang perasaan itu benar-benar melukai hatinya begitu dalam.

Hyukjae sedikit bingung pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tengah padang rumput. Mereka kini terlihat tersenyum satu sama lain sambil sesekali saling memagut bibir.

"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae pelan sambil menatap khawatir pada pria tampan di sebelahnya. Ia tahu Donghae pasti benar-benar terluka. Pria itu sudah terlalu lama memiliki perasaan pada Sungmin.

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit bergetar ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang Donghae butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya. Perlahan, dengan satu tangan yang lain, dia menepuk bahu Donghae untuk menguatkan pria itu.

Donghae hanya terdiam. Ia melangkah pergi dari padang rumput itu untuk kembali menuju mobilnya –dengan masih menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Donghae, cukup. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Hyukjae mencegah Donghae yang akan meraih lagi botol wine di depannya.

Donghae yang sudah terlalu mabuk pun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai alasnya. Ia menggumam tidak jelas meski sesekali menyebut nama Sungmin. Dan itu sejujurnya juga membuat Hyukjae terluka.

"Ayo pulang! Ini sudah larut malam," ajak Hyukjae.

"Nghh," Donghae yang sudah tidak sadar hanya bisa menurut saat Hyukjae memapahnya keluar dari bar.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuh Donghae di kamar tamu yang dulu ditempati oleh Sungmin ketika _namja_ penyuka pink itu menginap di rumahnya. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar kesulitan memapah Donghae dari bar menuju mobilnya, sampai akhirnya dia kembali memapah Donghae menuju kamar ini.

Perlahan, ia melepas sepatu yang dipakai oleh Donghae. Dia agak miris melihat pria yang dicintainya kini benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Hyukjae ingin marah pada keadaan ini. Ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi ia begitu kesal pada Sungmin yang tidak pernah melihat Donghae sebagai pria yang mampu membahagiakannya lebih dari Kyuhyun.

Namun ia sadar bahwa semua keadaan ini adalah bagian dari kehidupan yang tidak bisa ditebak begitu saja. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dua pria memiliki kehidupan yang begitu rumit. Tetapi jalan hidup mereka selalu berujung di satu titik yang sama. Dimana mereka akan saling menemukan satu sama lain meski terpisah sekalipun. Bahkan perasaan cinta Donghae yang begitu tulus pun tidak mampu untuk sekali lagi memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae sekarang.

Donghae kembali terdengar menggumamkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya ia setengah sadar mencoba untuk duduk dan menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau di rumahku," ucap Hyukjae yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran Donghae yang sebenarnya sekarang tidak begitu sadar.

Donghae terlihat pucat. Seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya, ia terlihat mengalami sakit kepala. Perlahan ia memijit-mijit keningnya sendiri. Potongan-potongan memori tentang Sungmin yang muncul di pikirannya membuatnya semakin kehilangan diri. Ia merasa hampir gila sekarang. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan Sungmin dari otaknya. Atau mungkin ia butuh seseorang.

Kini ia menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan aneh. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai dengan tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae. Donghae menangkup pipi pria itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Hyukjae perlu beberapa detik sampai ia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Donghae menciumnya.

Dan semua itu nyata.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Hey... aku hanya sebentar ke sana," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membujuk Sungmin yang terlihat merajuk.

Ini hari kedua Kyuhyun menginap di tempat Sungmin. Pria itu kini merasa benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya sekarang. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyelesaikan semua hal yang dari awal tidak pernah ia inginkan. Mengakhiri apa yang harusnya sejak dulu diakhiri.

Urusannya dengan Seohyun, pria itu berniat mengakhiri semuanya –hari ini juga.

"Aku tidak suka kau kembali ke rumah itu. Aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengan Seohyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan memeluk 'istri'nya erat.

"Dengar, aku ke sana hanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dengannya. Setelah itu aku janji kita akan hidup tanpa bayang-bayangnya lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak, Kyu. Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali padaku lagi," entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin menangis. Tidak biasanya dia sesensitif ini padahal Kyuhyun hanya akan kembali ke rumahnya sebentar.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis. Aku janji, begitu urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan helai-helai rambut halus 'istri'nya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Entah kenapa ia enggan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Bagi Sungmin, yang dirasakannya sekarang begitu membingungkan. Tanpa alasan, hatinya terasa begitu berat untuk mengijinkan Kyuhyun pergi –meski suaminya hanya pergi ke tempat Seohyun.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk kemari agar membantumu mengurus rumah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga calon bayi kita selagi aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening 'istri'nya, kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Sungmin masih terpaku di tempat. Menatap nanar pada sosok Kyuhyun yang telah meninggalkan halaman depan rumah dengan mobilnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," gumam Sungmin pelan, meski ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tidak di situ dan tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu mengapa hari ini begitu terasa rumit. Bahkan dia tidak punya alasan mengapa sekarang air matanya keluar. Dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

===000===

.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Seohyun membukakan pintu. Wanita itu terlihat lelah. Raut wajahnya begitu sayu meski saat ini ia sedang tersenyum manis menatap suaminya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Seohyun sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Pria berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit mendorong pelan tubuh Seohyun agar wanita itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia merasa harus mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Semua yang dari awal tidak ia inginkan –seharusnya ia sudah berniat melakukan ini dari dulu. Meninggalkan wanita ini dan hidup bersama Sungmin menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang.

Kedua bola mata Seohyun menatap bingung menerima reaksi dingin dari suaminya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap begitu dingin padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seohyun ikut duduk di samping suaminya di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya begitu menyiratkan kebingungan. Ada rasa curiga, penasaran, serta rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakan olehnya. Ya! Wanita itu mendadak merasa takut melihat suaminya sekarang. Bukan rasa takut karena sosoknya. Namun lebih kepada situasi yang kini terjadi.

Perasaan takut untuk hidup sendiri membuatnya begitu tidak tenang sekarang. Ia tidak mau lagi jika Kyuhyun berniat untuk meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat ke arah sana.

"Kita... bercerai saja," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Seohyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini ia dengar. Sedikit tertawa sinis, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sengit. Perasaan takutnya kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia takut kalah. Kalah dari Sungmin. Dan membiarkan mereka bahagia di atas kesendiriannya bukanlah tujuannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan situasi yang telah dibuatnya. Mereka belum cukup menderita seperti yang ia rasakan. Dan mereka pantas untuk menerima itu semua. Setidaknya itulah yang kini ada di pikiran Seohyun.

"Aku yang akan memutuskan kapan kita berpisah –atau bahkan tidak berpisah sama sekali! Dengarkan aku, _Oppa_! _Oppa_ tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku setelah apa yang telah _Oppa_ perbuat pada keluargaku!" Seohyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sengit.

Mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Seohyun, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya selama ini.

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku sudah jenuh menghadapimu! Aku akan pergi darimu –tak peduli kau suka atau tidak!"

Seohyun ikut berdiri. Ia balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah yang luar biasa. Kedua jemari tangannya mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"_Oppa_ mau aku bagaimana? Membiarkan _Oppa_ pergi dan bahagia bersama pria murahan itu? Cih! Sampai mati pun aku tidak rela kALIAN bahagia!"

_**Plak!**_

Sebuh tamparan keras dari Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Seohyun terjatuh di sofa.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Seohyun! Jika kau berani mengatakan 'istri'ku adalah pria murahan, lalu kau bisa sebut dirimu sebagai apa? Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pelacur jalanan!"

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya. Ia sudah tidak ingin tinggal di tempat ini lagi.

Pria itu sedang menata baju di kopernya saat Seohyun menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kali ini _Oppa_ serius akan pergi? Sudah lupa saat tempo hari _Oppa_ bilang ingin pergi dariku, _eoh_? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang lebih buruk dari itu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia menatap Seohyun dengan raut marah. Masih dia ingat saat ia bilang pada Seohyun bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Saat itu Seohyun begitu marah. Hal buruk yang Seohyun lakukan waktu itu adalah mendorong Sungmin dan membuat perutnya terbentur. Hampir saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kehilangan calon bayinya karena kemarahan Seohyun waktu itu. Dan saat itu, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cara yang semestinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah tempat tinggal dan pekerjaanmu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah dokumen di dalam tas kerjanya. Ia menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Seohyun yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kyuhyun berencana berpisah baik-baik dengan Seohyun. Di dalam dokumen tersebut, ada surat-surat kepemilikan. Kyuhyun menyerahkan rumah ini dengan hak kepemilikan atas nama Seohyun. Juga memberikan hak kepemilikan butik kecil itu atas nama Seohyun. Semua ia serahkan sekaligus uang dengan jumlah besar yang sudah ia kirimkan ke rekening wanita itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin pergi. Ia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Seohyun lagi. Sungmin sudah sangat menderita karenanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Seohyun sekali lagi merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Cih! _Oppa_ pikir dengan memberiku semua ini bisa membuatku pergi dari hidup kalian?"

Seohyun melempar dokumen itu dengan kasar. Sorot mata tajamnya kembali menatap sengit pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu! _Oppa_ tidak akan bisa menyingkirkanku semudah itu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan dan kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya begitu ia menutup koper besar miliknya. Ia telah selesai berkemas.

Sebentar lagi... semuanya akan berakhir. Ia akan bebas dan bisa bahagia bersama seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai selama ini.

"Hentikan semua ini, Seohyun! Aku sudah benar-benar muak denganmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sesaat Seohyun terdiam. Ia seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan besar di hatinya saat kini Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Ia takut.

Takut.

Sangat takut.

Sampai rasanya ia akan mati begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah ini.

Pikiran wanita itu tiba-tiba kalut. Ia bahkan sudah hampir tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Ia merasa harus menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun lagi. Pria itu miliknya dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Seohyun mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Ia sedikit gemetar saat menggenggam benda itu. Namun rasa takut dan kegundahannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri untuknya sekarang.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Seohyun beranjak dari kamarnya dan sedikit berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Seohyun yang kini berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan _Oppa_ pergi. Setelah aku membalas semua dendamku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"Ughhh!" Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya. Lututnya terasa lemas menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun ia masih sadar dan bisa melihat Seohyun yang kini kembali mengarahkan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam tepat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Yang tadi untuk ayahku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"AAARGHH!"

Peluru kedua kembali mengenai dada Kyuhyun. Agaknya Seohyun benar-benar ingin membuat pria itu kehilangan nyawanya.

"Itu untuk Ibuku," ucap Seohyun sambil menatap dingin pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berlumuran darah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin lari. Ia ingin pergi. Menjauh dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Rasa sakit begitu hebat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tetesan-tetesan darah terus saja keluar merembes dari luka di dadanya. Bahkan kemejanya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup. Ia belum bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Ia belum melihat janinnya tubuh menjadi bayi yang nantinya menjadi anak yang sehat dan pintar. Masih banyak yang belum ia lakukan.

"Uhuk! Ughh... !" Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus melemas pun ambruk. Ia terjatuh dan terguling dari anak tangga tengah sampai ke lantai bawah. Tubuh yang kini berlumuran darah itu terlihat bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

Seohyun hanya tertawa keras melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung bawah tangga. Perlahan wanita itu menuruni beberapa anak tangga sebelum kembali mengarahkan pistol di tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ini untuk janinku!"

.

'_**Duarr!'**_

.

"Aghhh!" sebuah pekikan kecil dari Kyuhyun terdengar saat peluru ketiga kembali bersarang di dadanya.

Pria itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu hebat. Apa ini sungguh sebuah akhir?

Apa akhir hidupnya memang harus seperti ini?

Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Sebelum akhirnya ia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

'_Jika ini memang akhir, maka tidak apa. setidaknya aku sudah sempat membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Meski hanya sebentar. Meski begitu singkat.'_

.

======0000======

.

.

"Akh!" Sungmin memekik kecil saat ia tidak sengaja membuat sebuah sayatan kecil di jarinya ketika mengupas buah apel merah.

Bagai sebuah firasat buruk, ia menatap resah pada buah apel merah di tangannya. Bukankah buah apel merah adalah buah yang membuat _Snow White_ tertidur panjang? Buah beracun yang dikirimkan oleh ratu jahat untuk membunuh _Snow White_.

Seolah buah apel merah di tangannya adalah buah beracun milik ratu jahat, Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Mungkin sebuah pertanda. Mungkin sebuah petunjuk. Bukan karena buah apel tersebut. Namun Sungmin tahu firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semenjak Kyuhyun pergi adalah nyata.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa yang telah terjadi..." Sungmin menggumam kecil.

Air matanya turun tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sedang sedih. Namun kegundahan yang besar membuatnya tak tahan untuk membendung perasaannya.

Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Seohyun. Sungmin tidak begitu mengerti namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa Seohyun adalah wanita aneh. Wanita yang terlihat memiliki gangguan mental yang berbahaya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat air mata tak juga berhenti membasahi pipi indah Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada kata-kata Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu pergi ke tempat Seohyun.

.

"_Ssshhh, jangan menangis. Aku janji, begitu urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau percaya padaku,'kan?"_

.

Dengan mengingat kata-kata itu, Sungmin perlahan menyeka air matanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum miris sambil mengumam kecil, "Kau akan kembali 'kan, Kyu?"

.

.

**TBC**

====0000====

a/n : Chapter depan ending... kira-kira endingnya enaknya gimana? ^_^  
>Mianhae, buat masa hiatusku yang lama. Sorry for typo dan alur yang kecepetan. Saya buru-buru #alesan. :p<p>

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
